Dangerously in Love
by xxRedshadowxx
Summary: Zhalia is the top organization assassin,Dante is the top foundation seeker. During their fights they feel somehow attracted to each other. What will happen?Will they choose Love or Loyalty? Previously known as:Love or Loyalty
1. Backround information

**A/N:This story has NOTHING to do with Love with Obstacles,nor does it take place after/during first or second season. **

**Well this is going to be a looong story...But it's a good thing,right?**

**Disclamer: I don't own Huntik. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.*sight***

**Summary:**

**Zhalia is the top organization assassin,Dante is the top foundation seeker. During their permanent fights and meets, they feel somehow attracted towards each other. What will happen?Read and find out!**

* * *

Chapter1:_Background information_

The Foundation's top seeker Dante Vale stood in front of his window,glancing out at the empty streets of Venice. It was Sunday and the most people enjoyed their day off of work. Some kids were playing at the streets and enjoyed the Venice weather. It was warm and sunny as always, a normal day for the normal people.

Dante was deep in his own thoughts. The Organization made the Foundation some trouble during the last time. Disturbing news reached the foundation. The power of the organization grew with every new member and the rumors weren't good ones either. They disabled missions,attacked Foundation members and took their titans.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the beeping sound of his TV screen went off. He turned around and walked to his TV,pressed a button and sat down in his armchair with one leg over the other. At the screen appeared a face from a man in his early 40 who had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Dante."The man greeted with his strong German accent. A smile appeared at Dante's lips as he saw his old mentor healthy.

"Hello Metz. What can I do for you?"Dante asked politely.

"I have a new mission for you. Our sources report about strange event's which are happening at the Isle Butrint. We already expected that there would be a titan but never got any leads,until 's the titan Priamos."Metz explained Dante. Dante nodded in understanding but rose an eyebrow as Metz didn't continued.

"Why do I have this feeling that there's a but?"He asked and Metz sighted.

"You won't do this mission alone. You'll have company. Sophie Casterwille,Lok Lambert and our good old friend Cherit."He informed him. Dante sighted.

"Metz,you know how I think about this."He started but Metz shook his head.

"Dante you can't go on like this. Give them a chance." His mentor said with a small smile. Dante thought for a moment.

"Did you say Casterwill and Lambert?"He asked and rose an eyebrow. Metz nodded.

"Sophie Casterwill and Lok Lambert. Sophie Casterwill is 16 years old. She's a quite smart girl and the heiress of the Casterwill legacy. Her parent's died in a fire at their old mansion and since that she lives with her bodyguard and her butler Le Blanche,who taught her everything about seekers. Lok Lambert is the son of Eathon and Sandra Lambert. You already know that his father disappeared 10 years ago."He made a pause and Dante nodded.

"Yes. You and Eathon were in a team together with Simon Juddeo."Metz nodded and continued.

"Exactly. He's 16 and new in the world of seekers. He don't know really much,but fortunately Cherit was a good help. He had an incident with the organization,since that he's with us."Metz explained. Dante sighted and thought about knew if he'd say no that they wouldn't get a chance for a mission that fast again,and esides,a Casterwille and a Lambert would may be even a help for some moment's he finally nodded.

"Fine,I accept."He said giving in.

"Great,I'll send you the details at your Holotome and send the two to you. Good luck Dante."He said and ended the call. His screen went black and Dante took his Holotome out.

'Casterwill and Lambert huh?This could be interesting.'

He opened his Holotome and a mission card arrived.

_"Mission:Go to Butrint and seek the titan Priamos."_The metallic voice of the Holotome spoke. He took the card and laid it in his drawer.

"Holotome,give me information about the titan Priamos."Dante commanded. The Holotome did so and a 3D model of a warrior appeared.

_"Priamos,Attack:3,Defense:2,Type :Warrior,size:medium,special abilities:Great sword fighter."_The Holotome said. Dante narrowed his brows and looked at his watch. He had some more time until they'd be there,so he decided to do some researches about the organization activities there.

But always expect the unexpect...

* * *

**So,I'll end it here for now. I know it's short but I have my reasons!;)**

**The other chapters are going to be longer of course,I promise!**

**So then,last but not least the usual please:Please be so kind and leave a review!:)**


	2. It would be her

**A/N:Like promised is here the next and longer chapter. Enjoy;)**

* * *

Chapter2:"_It would be her."_

_Organization headquarters,Prague._

A blue haired tall woman was walking through the cold white painted corridors of the organization headquarters. She didn't wear a suit like the others did. She wore casual clothes. A green pullover,blue skinny jeans and dark green stilettos. She was heading the office of the organizations best scientist,Klaus. After some time she reached a grey metal door and knocked at it.

"Come in."A raspy voice yelled from inside. The woman opened the door and closed it quietly behind herself.

The room was a simple office with a desk,a chair and some bookshelves. An old men with grey hair and glasses sat behind it. As Zhalia closed the door he rose his eyes up to her.

"Zhalia my dear,take a seat."He said pointing at a chair at the other side of the desk. She walked over to it and sat down without saying a word. She sat there,looking at him for several minutes with her hazel colored eyes at every move he did. He closed a book and turned his gaze at her.

"How went your last mission?"He asked and folded his hands. She showed no reaction and kept looking at him.

"What do you expect how it went?I was there for a week,they trusted me,I killed their leader and got the titan."She said cold as would it be a casual thing to her. He nodded and took a breath.

"Excellent."Was his reply. She narrowed her brows lightly and at his lips played a small smile.

"Is that the only reason why you called me?"She asked slightly annoyed of his plays.

"No my dear. I have to talk to you."He started. Zhalia's eyes widened slightly. The last time he said that was as he gave her the mission to kill a strong leader of a village,which went barely well. She ended up alone in the middle of nowhere,fighting against 20 people at once without any help.

"What's it?"She asked in a sight.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow for Butrint. We heard that Dante Vale is after a titan there."He started. Zhalia narrowed her brows now more obviously.

"The top seeker of the Foundation."She stated cooly and Klaus nodded.

"The titan would be a enrichment for the organization. I already talked to Rassimov and he agreed with my opinion. Like I already said are we going to leave tomorrow morning,and if Dante Vale gets in our way,do your job."He said serious. She nodded and stood up from the chair.

"I'll be there."She said and turned to the door. She opened the door and as she walked out,Klaus spoke.

"I didn't expect anything else."He said with a hint of threat in his voice. She lowered her glance and closed the door behind her.

'Do your job.'Those three words kept stuck in her mind.

'Do everything to end the job...'

* * *

"Wow,Cherit!I still can't believe it!My first mission just after 2 weeks!And then with this..this...How did you said was his name again?"The blond haired seeker asked scratching his back head. He was walking through the streets of Venice with his green backpack over his left shoulder. Something in the backpack moved before a small raspy voice replied from in it.

"Aye my boy. His name is Dante Vale and he's the top seeker of the Foundation." Said the raspy voice from his backpack.

"Yeah,right. But why are they sending me?I mean I just got into all this seeker stuff and now they're sending me on a mission with him?"He asked still confused. The backpack moved again and a little white head looked out of it.

"Lok,you're Eathon's son. He was in a team with his old mentor Metz,who's sending you on the mission. I think that he knows that you've got great potential!"The little titan smiled. Lok thought a moment about Cherit's words,but then turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Thanks Cherit. So where exactly are we?"Lok asked looking around. Every street was looking almost the same,so look seemed slightly irritated. Cherit looked around until his eye catched a huge mansion right some meters away.

"We're there."The little white titan said pointing at the mansion. Lok's eyes widened at the sight of this huge "house".

"Wow,I should've guessed that someone like him would live in a house like this."He said more to himself then to Cherit and walked toward it.

After some more minute's they stood in front of the wooden door and Lok looked around.

"Ok Cherit,everything's clear."Lok said in a sight of relieve and Cherit literally stormed out of Lok's backpack.

"Ahhhh."He said inhaling the fresh Venice air. Lok chuckled at this and knocked at the door. Cherit sat down t Lok's left shoulder and they heard footsteps. Not much later the door opened and an auburn haired man around his 2o's opened the door with a politely smile.

"Aye,Dante!Nice to see you!"Cherit said with his raspy voice filled with happiness.

"It's nice to see you as well Cherit. And like I see you brought someone with you." Dante replied and turned his gaze to Lok who stroke his hand politely out.

"My name is Lok Lambert."He introduced himself and Dante shook his hand firmly.

"Dante Vale."He replied and opened the door a bit further. Lok went with Cherit at his shoulder in and Dante closed the door behind him. As Lok walked further in his eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow."Was the only thing he was able to say. Dante smirked and offered him a seat. Lok took it and kept staring around.

"So Lok,why don't you explain me how you got into the seeker world."Dante asked curious.

"Well everything started as I found his diary with an amulet. Since then I was being followed by suits. Someday they attacked and I barely managed to get away from them. One day I walked through a forest near by and that was when Cherit and I met. First I was surprised but then he took me to HQ,were someone told me about all this. I think his name was...was..Metz,I think."Lok said with his a furrowed forehead. A smirk appeared at Dante's corner of the lips.

"Fit's him."Was his simple reply. Before anybody else was able to say something else,the doorbell rang. Lok looked at the door and Dante rose from armchair. He walked over to the door and opened it . His eyes were slightly blinded by the girl who was almost just dressed in pink. She smiled a bright smile and stroke her hand out.

"Hello,my name is Sophie Casterwille,Dante Vale I assume?"She asked not looking away from his eyes. Dante nodded with a small smile and shook her head briefly.

"Come in."He said opening the door a bit further and she walked in. Unlike Lok she didn't seemed really impressed of his house,but at the other side she was a Casterwille,she's used to it. He followed her into the living room and she froze for a moment,looking at Lok. Dante came from behind and stopped beside her.

"Is everything alright?"He asked politely. She hesitated for a moment until she took a seat next to Lok and answered.

"Yes,I just didn't knew that someone else is coming as well."She admitted looking with a hint of disappointment in her green eyes as she looked at him.

"Well,then I think it's time to introduce you. Lok,that's Sophie Casterwille. Sophie, that's Lok Lambert."He said gesturing with his right hand. Sophie took on a faked smile and held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you."She said with a brief smile. Lok shook her hand gently and gave her his honest,friendly smile.

"The pleasure is on my side."He replied with the smile still at his face as they let go of each others hands.

"So,then let's talk about the mission."Dante started,getting back to the actual topic. Lok and Sophie turned their heads to them ,giving him their full attention while he took out his Holotome. Dante opened it and a 3D model of the titan appeared.

"Our mission is about the titan Priamos. Our sources say that his amulet is hidden somewhere at the isle Butrint."Dante started to explain. Sophie's eyes widened slightly as he heard the name.

"I've just read about it. Some legends says that his son Helenos fled from the burning Troja at the Isle."Sophie explained. Dante gave her a small nod before he continued.

"Some tourists say that there were strange lights coming of a cave in the west part of it,so it's our first stop."He explained to the teens who nodded.

"When are we leaving?"Lok asked excited. Sophie let out a small but soft sight and Dante smiled at the boys energy as closed his Holotome.

"Tomorrow morning. I expect you punctual at 6am here,ready."He replied and laid it at the table.

"Promised,"Lok said with a serious tone and Sophie nodded in agreement.

* * *

_4.30am._

Zhalia threw her last clothes in a white sport bag and closed the zipper of it. She threw it in a corner of the room and touched with her hand her Gareon amulet which hung around her neck.

_'Why are they interested in him anyways?He's a seeker and not a god! Even he had his weak points.'_She thought angrily.

Dante Vale was the top talk point of the organization right now. Though the organization rose,he still finished every mission of him with success. Some of the suits who fought against them came back injured badly and just babbling things about how "strong"he was,but "calm"at the same time. That just didn't fit together. He's just a seeker,so he'd be able to defeat as well,and maybe even by her.

Zhalia was known in the organization as one of the best. She was perfect in physical fights,but also through her spells mentally. Until now she did every mission with success and did what her was told to,without questioning anything. She was cold-hearted and professional but did everything what was needed to end her job. If anyone was able to get him out of the way,it would be her.

She just needed to know the typical things of the organization's biggest enemy,like him.

_'A womanizer,rich,famous,bigheaded,arrogant and proud of himself.'_

* * *

Dante,Lok,Sophie and Cherit were now at the open water for over 1hour. They took Dante's huge jeep and started their way on their mission. Dante took over the steering wheel and kept his gaze at the water. Sophie sat at a bench,reading a book and Lok was playing for the chess against Cherit. He bowed his head and Cherit moved a figure.  
"Chess!"Cherit cried as he flew in the air with a huge grin at his face. Lok laid his head at the table and sighted.

"Chess is a stupid game."Lok complained,talking into the table. Sophie looked up from her book with an evil grin.

"Oh come on Lok,you just lost,I don't know,the last 100 rounds."Sophie guessed teasing. Lok rose his eyes to her and wasn't able to hold back a small smile as he saw her,which used to happen pretty often during the last time.

"Dante,when are we there?"Lok asked with a hint of desperate in his voice. Dante didn't turn around and kept his gaze straight forward.

"We're there."He replied cold. Sophie and Lok's eyes lit up and they ran over to him. As they stopped beside him,they saw his narrowed eyebrows. The young seekers followed his gaze and saw at what he was staring at.

They were able to see the isle coming closer and closer,but around it were other boats.

"The organization?"Sophie asked surprised. Dante turned the wheel to the left and headed to an empty place of it.  
"They're at the wrong direction. We shouldn't get any problems,though you have to be ready."He warned them as the boat slowed down. They hopped down of it and Dante turned back,his body facing his huge jeep.

"Hide-spell!"He called and lifted his arms in the air. Lok's eyes widened as he stared at the empty place where once the boat used to stand.

"Awesome."He said in a whisper and Dante turned around with a serious expression.

"Let's go."He said with a cool voice and lead them deeper into the isle.

They were walking for some minutes and already passed ruins and other interesting places,but Dante kept walking. It slowly went higher until they were at a hill with a stone cave leading in it.

"It's here."Dante said as he looked over his shoulder to his two companions,who were to his surprise still in top condition. As Dante took an other step in ,he stopped dead in his track.

"Why don't you come out?"Dante said and rose his voice a little without turning his head around. Sophie and Lok exchanged confused glances until they heard footsteps coming from behind them,and not just on pair. They turned around and saw some suits coming from behind the trees and bushes. One man lead them and walked straight toward them. He had long gray hear and wore round glasses. His hands were behind his back and he smirked at them.

"Well well if that isn't the great Dante Vale. Long time not seeing."The creepy voice from the old man said as he stopped.

"Klaus."Dante mumbled angry."What do you want here?"Dante asked trying to keep his cool. Klaus grinned as he saw that Dante tensed up and that he wasn't even alone this time.

"We're just taking what belongs to us."Klaus said with an innocent tone. Dante narrowed his eyebrows while Sophie and Lok were still clueless about what was going on there.

"Yours?I'm sorry if I have to disappoint you,but you have to get over me first,or will you let your suits fighting for you again?"He asked damn serious. Klaus grin grew even more and he shook his head.

"Zhalia dear,why don't you take care of him?"He asked with a louder voice then before. The next thing what happened didn't Dante expect. And that was something was barely happened. A woman took some steps forward and stopped beside Klaus. She had midnight blue hair,hazel eyes,caramel colored skin and a perfect figure. Dante looked a bit surprised,but looked at her expression. It was emotionless and cold,but deep in her eyes he was able to see something else. Annoyance?He asked himself. The woman who seemed to be called Zhalia turned her head to Klaus and gave him a small nod before he started to walk with a suit past Dante. As Dante wanted to attack him,he got attacked by himself with a spell. He noticed it just in time of the corner of his eye and used Armorbrand. Before he knew it e stood in the middle of a battle field. Lok and Sophie were fighting each against two suits and Klaus disappeared in the dark passage of the cave. Dante turned his head back where he stood a minute ago and a low growl escaped his mouth. He turned his head back to Zhalia who seemed like waiting for him to attack first. Armorbrand disappeared and he went into her fight position. She ran toward him with her right fist glowing green. She almost hit him,but he jumped beside with Hyperstride. He grabbed her upper arm and attacked.

"Dragonfist!"He called and wanted to hit her in her stomach,but she disappeared from one second over another and he knew where she would dis. He turned his body around and showed her against the cave wall. He pinned her wrist above her head together and pressed her body between his and the cavern wall. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and he just stayed like this. She tried to get rid of his grip,but in vain. As they heard footsteps from deep in of the cave,she struggled harder and just saw one more opinion. She rose her knee and rammed it in his stomach. His grip loosened in the process and she used her chance. She almost hit him with a Raypulse ,but he blocked it once again. Dante looked over to see to his relieve that Lok and Sophie were pretty alright and not hurt. Footsteps echoed in the cave and Klaus came back,alone,with the amulet in his hand. Dante narrowed his brows in anger and he stopped.

"Looks like you were busy with Zhalia."Klaus said with a sly smirk as the others regrouped quickly. He looked at Zhalia with a stern face before she stood in front of them. She avoided eye contact with Dante and closed her eyes before she stroke her hands in the air.

"Thoughtspector!"She called and the whole group from the organization wasn't there anymore. Dante kept staring in anger at the place where they just were. Silence fell.

_'I expected them,but that was even unexpected to me.'_

"Wow,that was bad."Lok said sighting. Sophie nodded and Dante turned over to them.

"Are you hurt?"Dante asked them serious. They shook their head as reply and he started to walk out of the cave. They followed him in silence and went back to the boat. Dante called the undo spell for it and they started the Jeep again.

The whole ride remained almost silent. Cherit was sleeping,Sophie was reading again and Lok fell asleep after some minute's too.

Dante was angry. Not just because he failed the mission,but also because he had this strange feeling about this Zhalia. He'd never heard of her until now and she seemed quite good in her job. He had to find out more about her...

* * *

**A/N:Thank you so much for reviewing the first chap and also already favoring/following this story!:)**

**Maybe you got confused by this annoyed thing:Zhalia was annoyed because of Klaus. He always had to do big deals about her presence.**

**In the chap title is already a hint for the future chaps. Maybe you'll discover it:)**

**Tell me how you think it was 'til now. Good?Bad?OK?Terrible?etc.**

**Therefore are your reviews needed:)**


	3. The Phantom named Zhalia Moon

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews so far.**

* * *

_Chapter three:The Phantom named Zhalia Moon._

Dante sat in his living room on the couch,facing his TV-screen. He told Metz about the mission and the incident,but he didn't seem as surprised as Dante was before.

"I heard rumors about her but we don't have a name or anything else. She's like a Phantom."Metz admitted with narrowed brows. Dante rose an eyebrow and studied Metz's expression.

"Why don't I get rid of the feeling that there's more but you just don't want to tell." Dante said suspiciously. Metz's expression softened a bit but he kept the serious look.

"I was honest with the part of her name. We just heard from some other agents rumors. They say that she never failed a mission. She appears,does her job and disappears. After that no one hears something about her anymore."

"What kind of job?"He asked curious. Metz sighted and lowered his gaze.

_'She's an assassin, a spy and a seeker,not a pretty good combination.'_

"Let's say that she does everything to get the job ended."Metz replied bitterly before a photo of her appeared next to him at the showed her walking at a street with a cup of coffee in her left hand. She was dressed in the same clothes like she was yesterday just this time her hair was pulled up in a ponytail which still didn't made her face that much visible.

"This is her,undercover. It's the only picture we got of her. Do you recognize her?" Metz asked as he studied Dante's expression. He didn't take his eyes off the picture but nodded.

"It's her,no doubts."He said with a slight nod before he turned his glance back to his old mentor. The picture disappeared and Metz sighted serious.

"You're the best of us and she's a pro,keep your guard."Metz warned Dante.

"You could be the next on her list,if you aren't already."He ended. Dante saw the worry and shot Metz a short reassuring smile.

"I don't think that she's able to harm me."Dante said seriously. Metz narrowed his eyebrows slightly at Dante's recklessness. He knew that Dante was the best,but even he isn't invincible.

"Dante,I'm serious. You may be good but she's good as well. You have to stay alarmed. At her last mission she killed a strong village leader without problems, what others wouldn't have managed."Dante gave him another nod and Metz returned it.

"I'll call if we get more information."The brown haired German said and the screen went black. Dante let out a heavy sight and he wasn't able to get her picture out of his mind. Something told him that the next time he'd see her would be soon,and that things wouldn't go well,and he was dead right...

* * *

Zhalia laid with her back at her bed and twirled her amulet lazy between her fingers. She was bored. Very bored. Her body was full of energy which wanted to get out,but she didn't knew in which way. After yesterday nothing much happened. They got back,Klaus wasn't able to get his creepy grin of his face away and he praised her for the good work what he rarely did.'I just fought against him and just because I didn't fall unconscious or I didn't got injured wasn't a huge deal to me.'She was trained since she was a kid to be what she is right now. She remembered it like it was yesterday...

**XXX**

"_Zhalia,concentrate!" Klaus voice commanded as he stood next to the little girl. Her eyes were shut and she stroke her little arms out._

"_I try."She said and took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt something warm at her shoulder and she opened her eyes. She looked at her shoulder and saw something green sitting at it. Something like a lizard thing._

"_Wow,did I do this?"She asked looking amazed at her little fingers. Klaus nodded and a smile appeared at his lips._

"_You'll be able to do so much more,but you have to stay with me."He said already knowing her answer. She looked up and a smile appeared ._

"_I already told you so before,didn't I? You took me from the streets and showed me this."She said pointing at the amulet which hung around her neck._

"_And you gave me a home. Why should I go away?"She asked a bit curious. He patted her head and nodded slightly._

"_I see no reason."_

**XXX**

Klaus gave her a home and made her to this person she is today. She was thankful and never saw any reason to question him yet.

"_Never show any emotions and you'll be invincible." _

Suddenly her musings were interrupted by a knock at her door. She sat up and walked to the door to answer it. She opened the door and saw Klaus standing in front of her,dressed like usual. Without hesitation she opened the door further and he went in. She closed the door and turned to Klaus who stood at her window,looking out at Prague.

"Zhalia my dear,I have a mission for you."Klaus started. Zhalia saw a small smile playing at his lips and guessed what her mission was. She stayed by the door and remained silent.

"You're moving to Venice. There you will spy on Dante Vale. You'll give us your report constantly and when the right moment comes,"he made a small pause and turned his head to her.

"you'll kill him."He ended. Zhalia's heart made a twist as she heard the tone of his voice. It made her shiver,but she hold it back.

She gave him a small nod and walked over to her cupboard without looking at him. Klaus studied her and took some steps closer to her.

"Don't screw it up Zhalia. If he's dead,there's nothing that the organization can't do anymore and the foundation will be history."He said and she took out her clothes. He sighted and left her room without an other word. She stopped as she heard the door shut and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't knew why,but she had a strange feeling about this mission. She **never **had a strange feeling before a mission,or even **any feelings**.

She remembered her fight against him and wasn't able to get the picture of his eyes out.

They were amber colored and they were staring into hers. She saw that he wasn't going to kill her,and for one moment she felt like hypnotized of them.

'_Just for this memory I'm going to kill him!' _She thought angry and threw her clothes into her suitcase.

* * *

_4 days later,Venice._

Dante held a brown paper bag with groceries in his left arm and had his green sunglasses on as always. The last 3 days went quite normal to him. He'd work,pay bills and more work but he didn't get rid of the feeling that he's been followed like today,but this time something strange happened.

He was walking casually through the streets on his way back home. He looked around and saw the people enjoying their days. He walked past a bench were two teenager sat. The boy and the girl were around Lok and Sophie's age and laughed with each other. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head laid against his chest. Dante turned his gaze back at his way until he stopped dead in his tracks. He kept staring toward something or _someone. _He was staring at a person,a women. She had shoulder long blue hair and stood with her back to him. She kept walking and Dante's eyes widened slightly as the realization his him. He started to take hurry steps after the woman. She sped a little bit up and turned into a corner. He narrowed his eyebrows and jogged after her. As he turned into the corner he stopped immediately. It was a dead end and no one was there.

_'She was here,I saw her!'_He thought confused. He stayed like this for several minutes until he sighted and turned back around. He kept looking careful around ,in case that he'd see her again,but in vain. He was dead sure that he saw her,but the question was if it was _her _or someone else.

"Great,I'm going insane."He muttered under his breath as he reached his house. He opened his door and walked in,closing the door behind himself again. He laid the groceries at the kitchen counter and laid his coat at the coat rag. He slumped at his couch and stared at the wall,deep in his thoughts.

Things were going to be more complicated,that was for sure.

* * *

Zhalia walked through the streets,looking for his house. She almost reached the address as she noticed someone staring at her from behind through the store window.

_'You have to be kidding!'_She thought and her heart made twist.

_'Ok,stupid situation. Just continue to walk and don't stop.'_

She continued to walk,not knowing were. She knew that if he'd know that she'd be here that it'd be a disaster. She never,**never** failed a job,and now she didn't even start and she's almost busted. She noticed that he's still following her and sped a bit up. To her relief she saw a corner and turned into it. Just in time she used Hyperstride and jumped away at a roof. She hid and saw him turning into the corner as well. He looked around and she mentally gave herself a slap.

'_So he really was looking for me.'_She thought and narrowed her brows. He sighted and turned around,walking back to his home.

_'Was it just me or did he look...disappointed?No way,it was just me. What's wrong with me today?'_She asked herself and slumped at the roof.

_'I can't concentrate. And now I have to spy on Vale for god knows how long...This is going to be boring...'_

Who knows?Maybe it'll get more interesting as expected...

* * *

**A/N:Hey...I'm sorry that this chap is sooooo short,but I have some personal trouble which won't let me concentrate now. Of course I'll update regular and keep care about the length about the next chaps,but right now I just wasn't able to make a longer one...I'm feeling pretty bad about that...**

**Please review,It would mean a lot to me!I'm quite desperated right now...Please tell me if I should rewrite this one or not.  
**

**Anyway I wish everyone a happy new year!I hope just the best for you in 2014!:)**

**Hope to read you soon!**


	4. Dreams?

Chapter 4:_Dreams?_

Dante was on his way to the Casterwill mansion. As Sophie called him she sounded pretty serious. Well,as serious as a teen can be,but still she convinced him to come over. Lok was there as well and he already guessed why she called. Metz told him about his fathers journal and that Lok want to go after his clues,but unfortunately the pages got ruined by the organization at his incident with them. He had pity with the boy. His father was missing,he don't know that his mother was also a seeker and his sister doesn't even got a clue what's happening,and now the only clue he had about his father is almost ruined. The foundation does its best to translate the pages and saved some of it. Dante knew that he couldn't let the two of them go alone to god knows where. His head told him that it would be in vain,but his heart told him that it's the right thing. Maybe that wasn't even the reason why she called?And then was there the other thing,the other _person. _No matter how hard he tried,he wasn't able to get her out of his head. The worst thing was, that he felt the need to see her once again. Since he fought against her,he wasn't himself. Everything in his head was a mess. And everything because of a woman he met **once! **That was the most silliest thing that **ever** happened to him. Was it pity?Did he like her?What was he thinking?Hah!That was ridiculous!

**She** attacked them. **She** is working or the organization and for Klaus. **She** was the reason his head was a huge bunch of idiotic thoughts now. Great.

He shook his head in hope to get this thoughts out of his head,but of course it didn't help the tiniest bit. He sighted and continued to walk to the address he was given from Sophie. After some more minutes of mentally discussing with himself he reached the huge mansion. He looked up and smirked.

_'Casterwills really have to show off their money.'_

He walked to the huge wooden door and knocked three times at it. He put his hands in his coat pockets and looked around. Suddenly the door opened and a man opened the door. He was older,maybe around his early 50. He wore a suit and gave him a polite smile.

"Good evening. Mr. Vale I assume?"The man asked with a British accent. Dante gave him a slight nod and turned his body completely towards him.

"Lady Sophie is already waiting for you."He said and turned around. Dante walked in and the gray haired man closed the door behind him.

"Please follow me."He said and walked in an other room with Dante right behind him.

They entered a huge room which seemed to be the living room. LeBlanche cleared his throat to get the attention of the teens. They looked up and Lok literally jumped up with a huge smile.

"Dante!"He said happy. Dante couldn't help but reply the same smile. Sophie just closed her book and tried to act older than she actually was,but he could saw her excitement as well.

"Thank you LeBlanche."Sophie thanked him. LeBlanche gave her a light nod and left the room.

"Please take a seat."Sophie offered Dante and laid her book at the next table.

_'Who of us is really the adult?'_ Dante asked himself with a small laugh ,which he didn't let out. He did so and sat down in the next armchair.

"So,what's the matter?"He asked and looking from Sophie to Lok. Lok still looked happy,but a hint of nervousness was in his blue eyes. He turned his gaze back to Sophie who nodded.

"We want your service."She started. He sighted inwardly and guessed what was coming next.

"We want you to teach us and help us to find Lok's father."She ended serious.

_'Oh Lord'_

"You know that I'm not giving my services free."He started- Sophie nodded.

"I know. I'd pay you of course."She said. Dante sighted and leaned back.

"Also the expenses?"He asked with a sight. Sophie nodded. He looked at the two teens before he hung his head.

"Fine."He finally gave in. Lok jumped up and threw his fist in the air.

"Awesome!"He yelled and Sophie was grinning too.

Here we go...

* * *

"Hm,interesting."

Zhalia leaned next to the window and just heard the conversation from them. She smirked at what a softy he was. The top seeker of the whole foundation just agreed to have a team-a team full of teens. Untrained,not knowing little teens who're haunting a fantasy of a boy. She used her powers and left unnoticed.

She appeared in her living room and looked around. She had to get used to it,if she liked it or not. Her apartment wasn't small,but not big either. It had a huge living room, a bedroom with an usual need in it and a cupboard and a big bathroom. She walked over at the couch and slumped down. Now that he had a team would make her some more trouble. He isn't alone anymore and with that she had to be careful or she'd get caught while killing him. Not that she cared that someone would see it,she was used to,but somehow it just didn't feel right . The girlie who seemed to be the Casterwill looked like she tried to impress Vale.

Zhalia snorted at this thought.

'_As if this girlie princess would get his attention. Ha!Dream on.'_

She sat there for several minutes,staring at the ceiling until her eyes widened in shock. She just realized what she thought and her heart stopped. That just sounded damn jealous!

Her eyes widened in shock and she grabbed the nearest pillow. She literally ripped it apart and threw it at the ground. She laid at her back and started with a blank expression at the ceiling.

_'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to let him die on the slowest way someone is able to. He'll ask for mercy,but I'm just going to grin. The great Dante Vale is going to be killed by me. The organization will rule an with that I'll get the power and respect I deserve!'_

She calmed and grabbed her phone to call Klaus to give him the information. She dialed the number and put it up to her ear. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Zhalia my dear."

Zhalia tensed at the voice and sat up as if he was able to see her even if she knew he wasn't.

"I've got news,Vale got a team. Sophie Casterwill and Lok Lambert."She started with her usually cold professional voice. There wasn't an answer for some moments.

"I don't think that they're going to prevent you from doing your job,right?"It was more a statement then a question.

"Of course not."She replied short.

"Kill Vale if you get the chance. If the other two are making problems,inform us and we'll take care of."He said and ended the call. She closed her phone and threw it at the couch. She knew her job,why did he remind her?Suddenly worried that she wasn't able to kill him?Gosh she did it 100 times. She decided to take a hot bath to relax and after that she'd return to her "job"which she wanted to end as soon as possible.

* * *

It was 1am. Whole Venice was already deep asleep. Dante laid in his bed,eyes close,narrowed eyebrows. He was sleeping,but something was wrong...

**XXX**

"_What do you want?"He hissed. She smirked and walked circles around him._

"_Isn't that obvious?"She asked sarcastic._

"_Try whatever you want,but let Lok and Sophie out of it."He warned her. _

_She stopped and looked a bit taken aback,but recovered fast. A smirk played at her lips and she stopped.  
_

"_As your wish."_

**XXX**

"_When did you come?"He asked surprised and Zhalia stared into his eyes._

"_I came to say goodbye."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's wrong."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You and me."She answered and looked everywhere but not Dante. _

_He grabbed her hand and titled her chin up._

"_Look into my eyes and say that I mean nothing to you."_

"_Dante,I-"_

"_Do it."He commanded angry. _

_Tears filled her eyes and she looked into his amber ones._

"_Why are you making it harder for me?"She asked in a whisper._

"_I won't let them get you!"He said not looking away from her._

"_That's the problem. Everything is my fault,so I have to fix it."_

"_No,I wont let you go!"_

**XXX**

_He stood at a bridge,under him the open water. He stared at the man opposite him with venom in his eyes. The man had dark hair and held his arm around the neck of a woman._

"_Let her go Rassimov or I swear that I'm going to kill you and the others with my own hands!"_

_Dante said angry. Rassimov's evil smirk grew and the spell in his left hand grew._

"_Why do you even care?She's a traitor and has to pay. She's nothing but a little brat!"_

_Rassimov said with a confused expression. Dante clenched his fist and looked a the woman. Her hazel eyes wide in fury,but she knew that there was no chance for her to survive this._

"_I'll say it one more time or I'll break your neck. Let-her-go!"He yelled angry._

"_So that's the reason. You fell in love?"_

_Rassimov laughed loud and tightened his grip around her neck._

"_Then say goodbye to your beloved one!"_

_He said and rammed hos fist into her chest. Her eyes closed and blood covered her body. Dante's eyes widened in shock._

"_No."_

_He whispered in shock._

"_No. Zhalia !"He yelled and ran over to her._

"_Zhalia!"_

**XXX**

"Zhalia!"He yelled and sat up with wide eyes. He took sharp short breaths and looked around. It was a dream and he was at his home in his bed. He realized that it was just a dream and slumped back with his hand at his pillow.

"What the hell was that?"He asked himself and looked at the ceiling. That was definitely the most craziest thing that ever happened to him. The pictures were still visible in his mind. What did that mean? He still remembered the look in her hazel eyes. They were filled with shock,anger,but mostly with regret.

He'll never forget this dream...

* * *

Zhalia's eyes widened as she saw the scene. She looked in his bedroom window and saw everything. He sat up with wide eyes looked around in his room,scanning it and switching the nightstand lamp on.

_'Did he just...called my name?'_She was to stunned to say something or even to move. She didn't take her eyes of him and studied his moves. He looked surprised but also frightened and somehow everything was because of her.

'Did he dream about me?'Usually she would've laughed about it,but something held her back of it. She stood like a statue and her heart was beating incredible fast. As she came back to her senses,she used thoughtspector and went back to her apartment.

_She slumped into her bed and stared at the ceiling._

_'Great,the fact that he dreamed of me don't make it easier for me to kill him in the next days. Great,just great!'_

She thought for some moments until a thought crossed her mind.

_'What was the dream about?He looked quite bad back there.' _

Her eyes closed slowly by themself. Today happened really much,especially the last event. She slowly drifted asleep with the question still on her mind...What was the dream about?And why did it even bothered her?

* * *

**A/N:Hey!Yeah,I'm back!And even faster then I expected.!:)**

**Thanks for the reviews!I'm glad you like it so far...**

**Sooo now to the chap...Like it?Hate it?Tell me in a review!;)**

**P.S:Sorry for my spelling/grammar errors...**

**See ya!**


	5. The incident

**A/N:Here we go again!:)  
**

**I just re-watched episode 3 of season 1 (Yup I was bored so I started to watch season 1 again)and to be honest I didn't remember that it was that funny:D I wasn't able to stop grinning at Zhalia's "entrance"Ha!Awesome this woman! I'm a bit sad that I can't put in in here,but live goes on,right?:)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5:_The incident._

_Czech Republic,Foundation Hotel_

"Seekers,we have a mission." Dante said and took out his Holotome.

"Holotome,show me the Central Cemetery of Prague."Dante commanded and a Holographic version of it appeared. Lok's eyes widened in amazement while Sophie and Dante remained cool.

"Wow,is that a Hologram?"He asked not taking his eyes away from it. Sophie who sat with the half of her body at the table corrected him.

Not quite,it's a Holotome Lok. Seeker groups like the Foundation use them to plan missions,gather information and analyze titans." The Casterwill girl explained.

"Based on the information Sophie gathered,our goal is the tomb of the wise man of Prague,Jodis Lare. Mission:The Golem of Prague,reach Pragues central cemetery and find access on Jodis Lares tomb and gather clues about the Golem. After dark,we'll enter through here-"He said pointing at an iron gate which closed the way to the cemetery

"Now that's what I call interactive. How do you get killer video games on this thing?" Lok asked leaning back in his chair.

Outside were several suits standing,keeping an eye on them,but what no one knew, was that someone else was there as well.

An eagle like titan flew from an perch in the Hotel through n open window. It flew into the room of the seekers on Dantes upper arm.

"If there really is an underground area,then it can't be any larger then this. It's like we would be relying on small or medium titans like Solwing or Sabriel."He explained.

"_Solwing;Attack.1. Defense:1. Type:Krono-Titan Scout. Size:medium. Special Ability:Flight._

_Sabriel;Attack:3. Defense: 2 . Type:Draco-titan warrior. Size:Average. Special Ability:unaffected by injury."_The voice of the Holotome stated.

"How cool is that?"Lok asked still amazed.

"What is if the organization gets wind of our plan?"Cherit asked and everyone looked at Dante. Solwing was still at his arm and he just smirked.

"They already have."He said calm.

"You're kidding?What do we do?"Lok asked and panicked slightly.

"Relax. This Hotel belongs to the Huntik Foundation. We'll be safe for a while." Dante reassured the young seeker. Sophie smirked.

"It's not like a few suits would be any problem for you,right Dante?" She said and went next to him.

"Hey,let me show you my idea."Sophie said still smirking and Dante leaned back. Sophie seemed to be ok,but it was quite obvious that she liked Dante,and not just for Lok.

"Hey,I got an idea. Why don't we make a break?"Lok asked tiredly and stood up. Cherit looked after the blond haired titan in curiosity but left him alone. Everybody needs some time alone,especially him after all he went through.

While that Zhalia listened everything and immediately knew what was going on . She felt like in one of this movies,much to her dislike.

Vale the top detective,from every woman loved,is on a deadly mission with his team. The girl is the brain and the boy the innocent clumsy boy of the team. While the girl has obviously a crush on him,he's staying calm and enjoys the compliment he gets while the girl continued to flirt with him. Usually movies like these would end with a happy end for them,but they haven't pictured a Zhalia Moon in it,who'll ruin their plans and kill their leader. In the end the organization will win and she get the power she deserves. **That** was a happy end in her POV. And of course she'd do anything to get this happy end.

Back to reality she noticed that suits made their way into the Hotel. They used a spell she never saw actually to make the guards numb. She looked back into the window and heard a girl screaming. As she looked like Lok ran out screaming,she rolled her eyes.

Vale immediately attacked and showed off his skills while the Casterwill didn't left his side. The blond haired Lambert boy hid under a table with the little titan and watched everything helpless while the others didn't even bother to help him. Of course she informed herself about every member of the team. Lok Lambert is new in the world of seekers,and with that don't know how to use spells. She looked back at him and had somehow pity with him. The others looked after themselves while he is guarded by a little titan,ridicules. No wonder that the Foundation agents are easy targets. She looked at Vale who was kicking one suit in the stomach and the other in the face. The Casterwill brat acted like she knew what she was doing,but ended up saved by Vale. The titans fought against the titans and somehow the suits ended up through the window. Zhalia hid just in time and no one noticed her. Vale went back to Lok,helped him up,grabbed his Holotome and went outside into the garden with the other two. '_Yeah,of course some suits wouldn't bother his mission routine.'_ She thought annoyed and rolled her eyes. Now that she knew the plan,why don't give the tomb a visit?

* * *

"Dante,you're coming?"Loks voice echoed through the chamber. Dante looked down at the little balls he threw at the ground,just in case,and then back up.

"Right behind you."He said calm and followed them. They stopped when they reached a huge hall.

"The bricks are made of two different kinds of clay:"Sophie stated.

"It must be a reason."Lok added and Dante stepped out from behind.

"We're running out of time,so let me explain."Dante started as he walked into the hall.

"Always step on the lighter ones. The Golem was made of Vltava River clay, remember?It always dries light."He explained and walked at the lighter ones to the other end of it. As they tried to open an other door which blocked their way,Dante's watch blinked in a blue light. He knew that it was his trap and that someone was walking right into it.

"Stay here."He said and ran back to the other hall. He stopped in front of the exit and didn't turn around.

"Good evening gentleman. May I take your cloaks?"He asked and in this moment the two persons threw them at the ground. They were no others than the blond haired agent Grier,and the slimy DeFoe. Dante looked over his shoulder and saw that DeFoe shot a Boltflare at him. Dante turned now completely around and dodged his attack,but ended up in the grip of Grier.

"DeFoe."Dante said angry.

"Well if it isn't Dante Vale."DeFoe said with a smirk but was interrupted by Sophie.

"Raypulse!"She fired it at DeFoe,but his titan Kreutalk blocked it with its back.

"Boltflare!"Lok shouted and formed his hands,but nothing happened.#

"Lok,haven't you practiced?"Sophie asked angry. _'A seeker who can't use Boltflare?' _Zhalia asked herself with a smirk as she watched everything from her hiding place. Lok tried it some more times until he grabbed his amulets of his brown belt-bag.

"I can still fight!"He said confident and ran with his Freelancer amulet in his right hand towards the fight.

"Lok,wait!"Sophie yelled and ran after him.

'_The kid is gonna get himself killed.'_ She thought sarcastic,but surprised as well.

Lok didn't bother to stop and ran right into the clay trap. He sunk deeper but held his amulet up. "Fight with me,Freela-"He wasn't able to finish and call out his titan because the dark green slime pulled him deeper in. Sophie ended up in it as well and tried to escape while Cherit flew above them. It build itself arms and pulled them down every time they want to get out.

"What is this?"Sophie asked surprised.

"Brilliant! You slipped right into Jodis Lares Trap!Let's see how you invoke your titans now!"DeFoe said watching the scene with joy. Lok didn't stop to struggle and kept his head over it.

"Watch me,Freelan-" The green arm like slime pulled him down again before he could call his titan and Dante was still busy with Grier. He punched him with his elbow in the face and Grier tripped some steps back. Dante used his chance and kicked him in the face. Grier winced at it,but stood still on his feet. Dante jumped towards DeFoe ,who didn't bother to fight by himself.

"Kreutalk,quick attack,now!"DeFoe commanded and his titan spew green acid of its mouth. Dante dodged it and saw two other suits arriving from behind. "Augerfrost!"They called and fired it straight at him. He jumped beside and looked around.

_'Even if I would invoke Caliban,there are still to many of them.'_

"Poisonheat!"DeFoe called and the same acid spell came now towards him. Dante smirked and closed his eyes.

_'I must trick them. I let them hit me._'He thought and took a deep breath before the spell hit him right into the chest. It wasn't really strong,he was used stronger ones,but still it hurts. He flew in the air and then some meters back at the ground.

Zhalia who saw everything from her hiding place,allowed herself a gasp. He laid at the ground and wasn't moving. She felt like her heart stopped for a second until she recovered and could've slapped herself.

_'He let them hit him you idiot!'_ She thought angry. Not angry at herself,but angry at him because he'd let himself get hit. She wasn't really in the state to realize why she was angry because she was to bus to hate him in this moment. She continued to watch this scene in silence and rested unnoticed.

"No!"Lok yelled and held himself up at the edge of the trap.

"You there,Lok Lambert. I believe you have a journal for me?"He said more like a statement then a question. The arms continued to drag him down and he did his best to hold himself up. He pulled out the journal and held it over the surface.

"What are you-doing?"Sophie asked struggling harder now.

"Good boy. What's this?"DeFoe asked angry as Lok showed him the journal.

"You guys did this. Because of them my fathers journal is trashed!"Lok said with narrowed eyebrows.

"Well,there's no time for me to bother with such things. The secrets of the ancient amulet are too close. Kreutalk!Get the key!"He commanded and Kreutalk disappeared in a corridor.

"Now,what did you with him ?"DeFoe asked with a slimy grin at his face.

"Don't you dare touch him!"Sophie yelled angry.

"Get your hands off her!"Lok yelled furious. Kreutalk returned with the key and handed it DeFoe.

"Now,I got what I came for. Jodi's Lores Key. Let's go Grier." DeFoe commanded and Grier gave him a slight nod. "Yes,sir." DeFoe stopped but didn't turn around.

"Don't rejoice to soon. I sent a clean up crew. I'll let them blow themselves blows up disposing of your friend."He said and turned his head to them. They left but didn't notice Cherit following him. The others were still fighting their way out while three suits were watching them. Meanwhile Dante turned on his side and stood up slowly.

"Ever fight."He mumbled and held his chest with his right hand. The orange light surrounded him and his energy came back.

"Everfight?"Lok asked confused but surprised at the same time. Dante crept from behind to the suits and grabbed the hands of two of them. He threw one of them against the wall and the second one flew at the third. They flew against a wall and all three of them fell unconscious.

_'Figures.'_ Zhalia thought and rolled her eyes,her anger now replaced with annoyance.

"Anytime you want to get us out."Sophie managed to say.

"Yeah,let's check out this room. I bet those guys missed something."Lok said with hope in his voice. Zhalia smirked and continued to watch them.

* * *

"I've seen titans sealed in ancient artifacts before,but nothing this big."DeFoe said as he walked along the Golem,followed suit by Grier.

"Sir,is this Lores titan,Metagolem?"Grier asked DeFoe with his deep voice.

"Yes,it must be. I'll bond with it right,here."He said and touched it,but instead of bonding with it,they were thrown back by a Touchram. It came from within the Golem and its side broke. Dante came out of it and stood at the opposite side of them. He took his titan from his neck and held it out.

"I invoke,Caliban!"He said and the amulet glowed blue. The Aztec warrior titan shielded him and waited for his command. Suddenly Lok and Sophie ran in and Dante mentally sighted.

'_They won't listen,do they?' _But somehow he was even thankful for them to come.

"Come out,Freelancer!"Lok called out.

"Help me,Sabriel!"Sophie called and the titans shielded them.

"Attack!"Dante yelled and ran toward Grier while Lok,Sophie and Cherit fought DeFoe and some of the suits. Caliban fought against Griers titan and managed to keep up with it.

"You've got discipline,why fighting for DeFoe?"Dante asked impressed.

"Because it's my job!"Grier replied angry and tried to punch him,but Dante dodged it. Lok got hit by two Augerfrosts and flew out of the room. Sophie just looked after him and shot the suits an angry glance before attacking them. While that,Kreutalk managed to hit Caliban and it went back into its amulet.

"We've got to do something!"Sophie yelled desperate.

* * *

Lok moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He heard Cherit's voice,but still felt dizzy and saw double.

"Wait,I'll try to get one of them."Cherit said and flew away. The next thing Zhalia did,she could've hit herself for. She went out of the dark corner from where she watched everything and knelt beside Lok. Lok turned his head to her and moaned.

"Who are you?"He asked still half unconscious. Zhalia laid her palms over his chest and a warm feeling appeared in his body.

"Shut up and listen. The next time we meet,you'll better know how to defend yourself,or I'll kick your ass personally,understand?"She hissed at him and Lok started to see more clear. She stood up and before he was able to ask something else she was gone,like the pain in his chest. He sat up and looked around.

"Wait!"He called,but she didn't come back. She hid again and watched how he tried to stand up. Some seconds later, the little white titan appeared and flew over to Lok.

"Lok!Are you alright?"Cherit asked as Lok stood up.

"I'm feeling great!Thanks to that woman!"He said with a warm smile. Cherit titled his head.

"What woman?"He asked confused.

"There was a woman who healed me with some kind of spell and she said some strange things to me,but she wasn't from the organization I think. She didn't wear a suit and she helped me,so I think she's one of us. Didn't you see her?"Lok asked full in his element again and Cherit shook his head.

"No,I saw no one. But we have to hurry,the others got problems!"Cherit remembered him.

"I've got to help them,they're totally out numbered,but how?"He asked looking to Cherit.

"Wait,I've got idea!I'm confident that I can do it,Kipperin!"He called and held his amulet up. A green light appeared an the titan came out. It wrapped itself around Lok from behind and lifted him in the air.

"Let's do this!"He said and flew in,followed by Cherit.

"Victory is in my-Uh"DeFoe was cut off from Lok's food which kicked him right in the face. Lok flew back in the air and the others looked up in surprise.

"Lok!"Sophie said happy. Lok folded his arms and looked down at DeFoe.

"You're gonna have to be a lot of quicker then that!"He said and flew back down. He dodged the attacks of the suits easy and teased them.

"Too slow."He said dodging more Augerfrosts. Dante smirked and pointed with his chin from Solwing to Lok. It understood and flew away.

"Perfect timing Lok."Dante admitted. Solwing attacked Grizzly and while everybody was distracted,he looked for Metagolems amulet. He stopped in front of an urn and held his hand out.

"I know you're in there."He said to himself and the amulet transported itself into his hand. Dante looked back and noticed the problems. He ran to the others and stopped in front of it. He held the amulet up and narrowed his brows.

"Do your worst,Metagolem!"He called. The others eyes widened and the ground parted. Out of it came a huge stone like titan . It slammed his fist at Griers titan and it went back in its amulet.

"Metagolem,they bonded!"He said as he rubbed his head. Lok flew over them and looked at the titan in awe.

"Dante,that thing's huge!"He said amazed. Dante held out his Caliban amulet and narrowed his brows.

"Everyone,regroup!"He called. Lok landed beside him and Sophie went back with Sabriel as well.

"Everyone at my mark. Concentrate your attack on DeFoe."He commanded. DeFoe stood up and looked at them in fear.

"Retread. Everyone retread!"He commanded. Grier went next to him in surprise.

"But sir-"Grier was cut off again by DeFoe.

"They have Metagolem and the advantage."He said while walking backwards to the door.

"Yes sir." Grier called the other suits and they left. Dante and his new found team shared a smile before they headed back to Venice. Zhalia leaned against a wall in a corner and smirked as they left. Suddenly Dante stopped and looked over his shoulder in her direction,but fortunately she hid just in the right time for not to be noticed. "Dante,you're coming?"Sophie asked with a huge smile on her face. He turned his back and nodded. Zhalia calmed and slid the wall down.

_'I hate him. I hate him,I hate him,I hate him!'_ She repeated in her head.

_'I hate him...right?'_

* * *

"Hey Dante,you're alright?"Lok asked concerned.

"There's one thing still on my mind. Those rumors about the Professor."He said sighting. Lok sensed the bad mood and changed the subject.

"Did I tell you about this woman?"He started and Dante looked up at him confused.

"What woman?"He asked surprised. Sophie didn't say a work but looked quite interested too.

"Well maybe you saw how I got hit by two Augerfrosts at once. I flew out of the hall and got injured badly. As I woke up I just saw how Cherit flew away to look for one of you guys as this woman appeared. She healed me and said something to me,then disappeared."He said still amazed by her. Dante's heart beat fastened and he narrowed his brows. He guessed who it was,but didn't want to believe it.

"How did she look like?"He asked short. Lok was a bit surprised,but then held his chin.

"Well,uhm she had dark blue hair and piercing brown eyes,sorry I don't remember more."He said and Dante's eyes widened slightly.

"What did she say?"He asked serious this time. Lok seemed a bit taken aback,but scratched his back head.

"Well she kinda said that I get a kick in my...well you know what I mean,if I shouldn't know the next time we'd met how to defense myself. Then she was gone."He explained. Now Dante was obviously confused.

_'Why should she heal and warn him?'_

"Isn't it this woman from our first mission?"Sophie asked Dante who was still in his thoughts. As he came back to reality he looked at the teens,completely ignoring Sophie's question.

"You can go if you want. I'll call you if I find out more."He said with a small smile. Lok and Sophie were a bit surprised by his sudden actions,but did as he said.

"See ya!"Lok said waving and the door closed. "I just don't get this woman."He said in a sight. Then he remembered his dream.

_'Why are you messing with my head?'_

* * *

**A/N:Heeyyy!I was fast !It took me just one day!I'm fast and that's good, right?And this one is even longer!:)**

**So,now to the chap.** **I apologize for the lack of description and my spelling/grammar errors.**

**I decided to cut some scenes or change them,but the plot of this chapter/episode is almost the same...just with my twists in it!:)**

**I hope you liked this chap,it was a bit difficult for me to write,but hey,I'm still alive!I'm not sure if I'm doing the next chaps like this one or if I do other things,so don't be disappointed,'k?**

**Anyways I'd like to hear your reviews again,so tell me how you think this chap was in your opinion! Like always I really thank you for your reviews/Follows/Favourites etc.!:)  
**

**See ya in the next chap!:)**


	6. Now or Never?

Chapter 6:_Now? or never?_

_Paris,France._

"I can't believe it. They actually found it!"Zhalia admitted surprised.

Dante and his team just found the ring of Arc and Lok was going to pick it up. As she realized what could happen if he would touch it,he did. He flew in the air and was pulled in visions. Zhalia watched it in surprise and after some moments it let go of him. He fell at the ground and the ring flew some meters away of him.

"Lok!Are you alright?"Sophie asked concerned and ran over to him. He gave her a weak nod and she helped him up.

"How are we going to get this thing out of here?"Lok looked up at Dante like Sophie. He sighted and kept staring at the ring.

"Sophie,do you know any Casterwill spell which could help us here?"

Sophie thought for a moment until she took some steps forward.

"Well,I read about one but I never used it,nor practiced."She admitted. Dante let out a small sight before he looked up at Sophie.

"Do you think you could do it?"He asked serious. Sophie looked up at him and nodded. As she walked toward it,Lok grabbed her wrist.

"You just fell unconscious,are you really sure 'bout that?"He asked worried. Sophie nodded without turning around to him and knelt down next to the ring at the ground. She held her palms over the ring and closed her eyes. She inhaled deep before a yellow light appeared around her and the ring. After some moments she winced and tried her best to keep the spell.

Zhalia knew that she wouldn't be able to hold the spell and mentally kicked herself for doing this. She held her palms from the corner out and took a deep breath. Her palms glowed purple and the energy went over on the ring. She exhaled and looked back at the Casterwill who had to make everything more dramatic,though Zhalia knew that the yell wasn't necessary. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she slumped at the ground and Lok helped her up.

"Wow,you did it!"Lok said happily. Sophie shot him a big smile.

"Of course I did,what did you expect of me?"She asked and supported herself against a wall. Dante didn't say a world and picked the ring up. He knew that Sophie didn't do it alone. He turned his head to his left and then to his right as if he was looking for something,or _someone._ Zhalia of course was hiding perfectly,so that he wouldn't see her.

_'Dammit!'_She cursed. Why did she even "helped" them to get the ring? Oh yes,right, because they weren't going to leave without it,with an unconscious Casterwill which failed and let DeFoe get Vale and the rest to bring them to the Professor to ruin her job. After all it was **her **job and **not **DeFoes. She was definitely not going to let him get them and let him destroy her job.

Dante walked over to Sophie and laid a hand at her shoulder. She looked up at him with shining eyes and he shot her a small smile.

"Good job,Sophie."He praised the girl.

"Thanks,but the spell will only lay for 30 minutes. We have to get it in time out of here."She explained. Dante nodded and let go of her shoulder.

"And how do we do that? There are too many suits."Lok reminded them. Dante smirked and grabbed something out of his trench coat. He stroke his palm out and the others mouths opened slightly. There were two other examples of the ring which looked identical to the real one.

"Each of us gets one of it. We're going to split up and meet again at the exit."He explained to them and they took the rings. Dante put the real one on his finger and Sophie and Lok put their copys on too.

"First we have to look for an other way out of here."Dante said looking around. Sophie and Lok walked away and looked around,lifting stones like Dante. After a while Lok leaned against a wall and took a calm breath. The ring literally sucked the power out of him. As he leaned his head against a stone,it went back and the wall opened like a door. Lok fell in and gave a short scream. Sophie and Dante shot their heads to him and Dante shook his head with a smirk. They went over to him and he stood up.

"Found it."He grumbled angry and he rubbed his back head. Dante turned around to the opposite wall and shot a spell at the entrance.

"Touchram!"He called and the ceiling broke down in front of it. He turned back and looked at his team.

"Remember what I said . In 30 minutes back there. Be careful."With that they parted and went their own ways. Zhalia decided to go after Vale,now was the right time to get the job done **and **get the ring of Arc.

'_So then,now or never.'_ She thought and followed him.

* * *

Dante walked calm through the corridors,but kept careful not to walk into suits. Suddenly he heard someone scream his name.

"Dante!Lok!Help me!"It was Sophie. He stopped and turned around to run to her, but he stopped dead in tracks as he saw who blocked his way. The Midnight blue hair and the hazel eyes who hunted him in his sleep. He would recognize her every time.

"You!"He managed to say,but still didn't move. Zhalia who leaned against the stone wall smirked and pushed herself away of it. Her arms were crossed and she looked straight in his amber eyes.

"So,you remember me?I'm honored."She asked trying her best to sound amused. In truth she felt uncomfortable even to look him in the eyes with the thought of killing him in her mind.

He growled.

"You don't know how much trouble you caused me."He muttered under his breath. It was true. She made him trouble at and of off work.

"What do you want?"He hissed and she started to walk circles around him. Dante narrowed his brows and looked at the ground.

'_Why do I feel like I'm having a huge Déjà-vu?'_

"Isn't that obvious?"She asked sarcastic. He looked up at her in anger and kept looking into her eyes.

"Try whatever you want,but let Lok and Sophie out of this." He warned her. She stopped and looked a bit taken aback,but recovered fast. A smirk played at her lips and she stopped.

'_I'm going to take this as his last wish.'_

"As your wish."

She ran towards him and her hand glowed purple. He jumped beside,grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He looked her in the eyes and wanted to hear the truth.

"Why did you heal Lok?"He asked angry. She kicked him in his stomach and tried to hit him once again.

"You should be glad that he's still alive."She replied and hit him with Venomhand at his shoulder. He winced slightly and narrowed his brows in anger.

"As if you would care!"He hissed and ran toward her with Dragonfist. She dodged it and in the next moment she laid at the ground. He hand pinned above her head and Dante's face just millimeters away. She rolled them over and held her Venomhand against his abdomen. He hissed and tried to kick her away,but in vain. Zhalia stared him in the eyes and the longer she did it,the worse she felt. She shut her eyes and removed her hand. She stood up and walked away from him. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked after her how she left.

_'She had the chance to kill me,so why didn't she?'_

He looked at his watch and saw that there were just 10 minutes left.

"Ever-fight!"He called and held his side. The pain was still there,but he felt the energy rushing through his body.

Now he just had to get the ring out of here and find Lok and Sophie. But the question was still stuck in his mind.

* * *

_Venice,Italy_

Dante laid in his bed,staring at the ceiling. He didn't change a word to the teens,just if needed. He was the whole flight silent and deep in his thoughts. Todays events were still in his mind. He remembered on the way back why he had this feeling of the Déjà-vu. He'd dreamed about it and it actually came true. She had her chance, but didn't use it. As she held her fist against his abdomen he felt a wave of guilt coming of her.

_'Why should she feel guilty?Wasn't her job to kill me?Wasn't she the emotionless ice-cold stone-hard assassin everyone talked about?'_

He sat up and kicked the sheets away. He looked out of the window and decided to have a walk.

He changed in his usual clothes,grabbed his coat and walked downstairs. He closed the door behind him. He started to walk through the empty and wet streets. Today was one of the days it actually rained in Venice. The weather was cooled and it was perfect for a walk.

After 20 minutes he headed back home. He almost reached it as he stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes a bit to see better in the dark-which was quite idiotic by the way-and took a step closer. He stood in front of a park and stared at a woman,sitting at a bench in the park. She was talking with someone at her phone. He just saw her back,but immediately knew who it was.

'_What is she doing here in Venice?'_

He stepped behind the tree next to her and listened careful to the phone call.

"Look,I already told you,I was there,but didn't get the chance." She said angry. Dantes expression turned confused.

'_She had her chance,why does she lie?'_

Her eyes widened and her grip around the phone tightened.

"Your spies?You sent **spies** after me?"She almost yelled.

Silence.

"I don't care what they told you,I didn't get the chance to kill Vale but I do care the fact I'm getting spied! I never failed a job and I won't start!I don't care if he's the best or the worst,a job is a job! I really didn't expect that you would trust some stupid suits more than me Klaus!"She hissed angry. Dante's eyes widened.

'_Klaus?What does she have to do with him?And why did she just lie again?'_

Her face began to pale and her eyes widened. She looked at the ground and Dante narrowed his brows. What the hell was going on?

"Yes Klaus. I know. It won't happen again."She said almost in a whisper. She closed her mobile and leaned her head against the bench. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Dante stepped back and turned his head to the streets. As he looked back,she was gone. He stood there for several minutes,staring at the bench where she just sat at.

'_So it was right,She's really going to kill me.'_At this thought his stomach made a twist and the pictures of his dreams came flushed in his mind without a warning. He shook his head and walked back to his home.

"Why do I even care?"He mumbled as he walked through his gates.

'_But why am I feeling like my heart was just ripped out?'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I wanted to update earlier but FF had some problems.**

**First of all a huge thanks to ADLOCKandMYTHEA for helping me with this chap!**

**And of course a big thank you to all the other reviewers!You're all amazing!**

**Yeah,I know,drama drama drama:) And I'm sorry for the ones who expected a bigger one. Sorry but this has to be enough for the next one or two days.  
**

**So,please leave a review and let me know how you think about the chapter!**

**See you in the next chapter!:)**


	7. Unexpected

Chapter 7:_Unexpected_

_Venice,Italy. Two weeks later._

"I swear, if you'll do something like this again I'll rip your head off of your body and send it to Klaus,understand?" Zhalia hissed and held the suit by his collar in the air. The suit looked half conscious and just nodded dumbly. She pushed him one more time against a wall of the alley and this time he fell unconscious. Zhalia let go of him and the suit fell at the ground with a 'thud'.

Without turning back she left the alley and looked around to check if there were any others of those stupid suits or even worse,someone of the Foundation. It looked clear so she decided to step out of the shadows. She just took small or dark alleys or streets since Vale probably thought that she'd be here,and the fact that he was a detective didn't help much either.

Since the call of Klaus,something changed. Zhalia kept spying on Dante but he didn't act like usual. He seemed thoughtful and kept asking Metz about some news or clues about her,but every time he got his reply his expression changed. From angry, to hurt,to sad. He activated his barrier around the house and that was when things went strange.

_'The barrier was meant to keep the evil outside,right?But why were I able to go through? I didn't even feel pain ever time I did or else,in compare to the suits. One time I saw how the suits wanted to pass the barrier,but as they took a step at his ground,they were thrown back and it looked like it hurt badly;Not that I would care,it was quite amusing actually.'_

Zhalia furrowed her brows at the thoughts.

_'It just doesn't fit.'_

And then there was the other thing. Dante didn't talk much to his team,nor did they went on missions. It looked like he was kept in his thoughts and didn't notice anything else around. He was training every day at the same time, doing the same exercises over and over again. After this he'd take a shower and read in some books. He was like a different person now,like he would prepare himself for something,but what?

Then the realization hit her. She froze and stopped dead in her tracks.

"He's preparing for me to kill him."She whispered in surprise. She didn't move an inch for the next few moments and kept staring at the ground.

"He's expecting me to go and fight him."She continued,talking to herself. Slowly she continued to walk,still looking at the ground.

'_Now the surprise element is definitely gone.'_ She thought sarcastic.

'_It's better like this. Now I can end the job and can go on with my life like I've done before.'_

* * *

"Metz,tell me everything you know about Zhalia's relation to Klaus."Dante said with a serious expression. The German council member at the screen rose an eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

"Why do you think that there's any relation between the two of them?"Metz asked.

**XXX**

"_Zhalia dear,take care for for me."_

**XXX**

"Just do what I asked you for."Dante said coldly.

"Dante,what happened?Since your last mission you're acting strange. Why are you so interested in Zhalia Moons life?She's going to kill you,did you forget?You have more important things to do. What happened at your last mission?"Metz said with a stern expression. He didn't understand Dantes behavior lately. Dante clenched his fists and looked at his mentor.

"Nothing, and I know it alright? I know that she's going to kill me and that in the end one of us ends up dead. It's not the first time that someone is going to kill me,but I don't do anything like this if I don't know why the person wants me dead."He reasoned. Metz just narrowed his eyebrows at this.

"I already told you that we don't know about Zhalia Moon. We don't have any information about her,same for Klaus. We just know that he's the organizations scientist and that he's really famous for his experiments." Metz repeated. Dante looked out of the window and sighted.

"Alright."He said cold. Metz sighted in frustration and the screen went black. Dante stood up and walked to the window.

'_I know that Metz knows more,why don't he tell me?Fine,if I don't get the information about him,I have to get them from herself.'_

* * *

Zhalia just arrived at her apartment as Klaus called her. He said that Rassimov was coming to Venice this week. The professor gives her two weeks to end the job,not more,not less. She slumped at the couch and faced the ceiling.

'_What does Rassimov want here?'_

She looked out of her window and sighted. She stood up and decided to get some fresh air. She shut the door behind her and made her way outside.

She walked to the park and sat down at the same bench she was at the day she had the phone call with Klaus. The day changed some things and Zhalia realized that she had to kill Dante or she was going to be killed. What would you chose? Of course kill. It wasn't like this was something new to Zhalia,but still she felt strange this time. She had her chance the last time so why didn't she use it?

As she was deep in her thoughts,she didn't notice that someone was walking straight towards her. Suddenly someone sat down next to her and her head shot up. As she saw who it was her eyes widened. She wanted to stand up,but he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her roughly back at the bench. He didn't let go of it and she narrowed her brows.

"What do you want?"She hissed as she tried to get free of his grip. He looked straight at her with a cold expression.

"I want answers."Was his simple reply. She tried her best to get free but he wasn't going to let her. She stopped and looked daggers at him.

"Let me go or I'll break your neck in front of everyone!"She said in a low but venomous tone. He stared in her eyes and tightened his grip.

"I don't know why you want do kill me so badly,but we both know one thing. You won't kill me."He stated and his heartbeat quickened. He didn't knew it,but he was almost dead sure about it. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to happen. She was taken a back by this. She should kick his ass just for this statement.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I am you."She said with narrowed brows. He loosened his grip slightly but held her still tight to make sure that she wouldn't flee.

"You had your chance to kill me,but you didn't. I heard your conversation with Klaus at the phone and you lied to him. In the first moment you freaked out as he told you that he had spies on you and in the next you were all quiet and even looked a bit scared. What's the reason?"He asked and studied her eyes. She was shocked and surprised. Why didn't she notice him back then? Why did she even care what he thought?

She narrowed her brows and grabbed him by his collar. She pulled him closer so that their faces were just inches away from each others.

"Now listen careful. Whatever you heard is none of your business. I healed this stupid boy back there because I know in what a situation he is. I didn't kill you because that wasn't the right moment and it was your damn luck that I didn't. Klaus is none of your business right now and my life isn't as well. You have no idea about what I'm able to do and what not. My life is none of your damn business so keep out of it!"She hissed angry. He studied her eyes and kept silent. He knew that she didn't believe her own words,so he had just his emergency plan left.

"Mind connection."He whispered before he did something what surprised her. He pressed his lips against her. Her eyes widened,but she did nothing. She wasn't able to move. Suddenly pictures flashed her mind. Scenes. Some familiar and some not.

_**XXX**_

"_What do you want?"He hissed. She smirked and walked circles around him._

"_Isn't that obvious?"She asked sarcastic._

"_Try whatever you want but let Sophie and Lok out of it!"He warned her._

_She stopped and looked a bit taken aback ,but recovered fastly. A smirk played at her lips and she stopped.  
"As your wish."_

_**XXX**_

Zhalia remembered. This was the day where she almost killed him.

_**XXX**_

"_When did you come?"He asked surprised and Zhalia stared into his eyes._

"_I came to say goodbye"  
"Why?"_

"_It's wrong."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You and me."She answered and looked everywhere but not Dante._

_He grabbed her hand and titled her chin up with his other._

"_Look into my eyes and say that I mean nothing to you."_

"_Dante,I-"_

"_Do it!"He said commanded angry._

_Tears filled her eyes and she looked straight into his amber ones._

"_Why are you making it harder for me?"she asked in a whisper._

"_I won't let them get you!"He said not looking away from her._

"_That's the problem. Everything is my fault,so I have to fix it."_

"_No,I wont let you go!"_

_**XXX**_

A tear rolled down her cheek but she didn't knew why.

_**XXX**_

_He stood at a bridge,under him the open water. He stared at the man opposite him with venom in his eyes. The man had dark hair and held his arm around the neck of Zhalia._

"_Let her go Rassimov or I swear that I'm going to kill you and the others with my own hands!"_

_Dante said angry. Rassimov's evil smirk grew and the spell in his left hand grew with it._

"_Why do you even care?She's a traitor and has to pay. She's nothing but a little brat!"_

_Rassimov said with a confused expression. Dante clenched his fist and looked a her. Her hazel eyes wide in fury,but she knew that there was no chance for her to survive this._

"_I'll say it one more time or I'll break your neck. Let-her-go!"He yelled angry._

"_So that's the reason. You fell in love?"_

_Rassimov laughed loud and tightened his grip around her neck._

"_Then say goodbye to your beloved one!"_

_He said and rammed hos fist into her chest. She winced in pain and blood covered her body. Her body fell at the ground and she didn't move. Dante's eyes widened in shock. His heart broke in two peaces and he felt like the spell hit him instead of her._

"_No."_

_He whispered in shock._

"_No. Zhalia !"He yelled and ran over to her._

"_Zhalia!"_

_**XXX**_

Zhalia felt his pain and another tear ran down her cheek. Dante let go of her lips and sighted. She stared into his eyes and slowly let go of his collar. She breathed hard and she looked confused,hurt.

"What was that?"She managed to say. She waited for an answer and studied his eyes. He didn't repls.

"What-was-that?"She asked this time louder. He looked up to her and sighted. He felt her emotions while she saw the picture,it was part of the spell. He knew that she was confused,even more than he was,but he also knew that she knew that it wasn't a fake.

"Answer!"She nearly yelled.

"I don't know it! I had this dream one night and it happened exactly like you saw it!It was like the scenes played in front of my eyes!I was as confused as you are right now but we both know that it wasn't just a dream,that these pictures aren't just an imagination!"He reasoned angry. She looked at the ground next to her and remembered the night. She saw how he sat up and yelled her name.

"So that was why you yelled my name."She whispered. Dante sighted again and looked at her.

"Why did you show me this?"She asked looking up again.

"I wanted to pretend that someone get hurt."He said in a soft voice. She narrowed her brows.

"As if you would care if I get hurt."She said cold and stood up. He grabbed her elbow again and this time she stopped.

"What's your relation with Klaus?"He asked. She sighted and got free of his grid. She walked away and this time Dante let her. He looked after her and as he turned in a corner he leaned back and looked up at the sky.

'_Still it feels like I didn't saw her the last time. Somehow I don't want it to be the last time.'_

_"As if you would care if I get hurt."_

_'I do care'_

* * *

Zhalia hurried the streets down to her apartment. This was definitely the most craziest thing that ever happened to her. She felt confused,hurt,angry and betrayed. She turned into the next corner and already saw her apartment. She hurried to the door and used Farslip to open it. She wasn't in the mood to search her keys and open the door. She opened the door and shut it behind herself. Then she sat down at the couch and stared at the white wall. She touched her lips and the confusion grew.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**A/N:Hey!I'm sorry,I wanted to update faster,but school started Wednesday and my parents thought it would be funny to let me babysit my little sister who is 8 months old for the last 3 days while they were working...Now that I've got weekend I'm sick and that doesn't make things better,it's a miracle that I managed to update after this days,I tell you!**

**Now to the usual stuff:**

**Thanks for your reviews!Really,a HUGE thanks!;)**

**So,the first thing is that I'm not going to tell you if the kiss was part of the spell or not;) But I will in the next chap!**

**There are so many questions to answer and so many things are going to happen...yup,there are many things to come yet!**

**I'm trying to keep my update schedule,but please don't be disappointed if I'm one or two days over,'k?**

**Anyway,now the usual please:Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it/hated it!**

**See ya in the next chap!**


	8. Questions and answers

**_A/N:AAAAAHHHHHH_ It's a miracle that I managed to update! I kinda.. uhmm... wrote this chap in m math class today..hehe...I know,I know ok? It was just soooo boring and I stared at the board in blank boredom and I already knew everything, then I thought of Lok sitting in his class and sleeping,then I remembered my story and my lack of time,but then,BAM! Inspiration appeared!I literally jumped up, grabbed a pencil and a paper from my friend(Who didn't seem to mind at that moment :D)and wrote and wrote and wrote and I seriously managed to write the whole chapter in a 1 hour lesson!That what happened was strange,seriously...but I don't mind actually:D**

**Oh and by the way I already finished the first chapter of the sequel from Love with obstacles...but this has to wait I guess!:)**

**Anyways,I should probably shut up and let you read the chapter...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8:_Questions and answers__  
_

Lok and Sophie were at their way on Dante's house. He just called them for their training and they made their way to him.

"Lok,did you notice that Dante's acting strange lately?"Sophie asked looking up at him. Lok looked at the ground and nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah. It doesn't fit to Dante."

"Did you also noticed that everything started since you told him about the woman?" Sophie stated. This time Lok looked up and he met Sophie's pair of green eyes.

"I did. Do you think he knows her?I mean personally,like if they worked together or something like that."Lok asked Sophie. Sophie shook her head.

"No,but the woman who healed you,was the same we fought against at our first mission. She's working for the organization,so why should she attack us but then help you?"Sophie asked confused. Lok exhaled deeply before they turned into a corner.

"I don't know,but she kinda even warned me,and to be honest I didn't had the feeling that she's one of the bad guys."Lok defended her. Sophie narrowed her brows slightly at his nativity.

"Lok,she's from the organization. Everyone of them is bad,with no exception."

Lok sighted in defeat.

"I know,I know, but still people can change."He defended her again. Sophie sighted frustrated and shook her head. She knew that she couldn't say something against Loks thoughts or fantasy. If he really thought that people from the organization can change to the good,he really was more naive than she thought.

* * *

Two days. It were two day now since he showed her what he saw. He laid at his couch and was waiting for his "team" to arrive to their usual training lessons. He stared at the white ceiling of his living room. Since that day he hard nothing of her,not that it was a surprise. After all he told her that she should over think her decisions.

Suddenly his thought were interrupted by his cell phone.

"Vale."He simply replied.

"Dante,it's me,Metz."The German voice replied. Dante sat up and narrowed his brows.

"What's wrong?"He asked serious. He hard the council member sighting at the other end and he took it as a serious sign.

"Our agents told us that Rassimov arrived in Venice. They followed him but he disappeared somewhere near your borough. They checked you house and no one went there,but we you have to stay alarmed with him here and near you and your team."Metz explained. Dantes eyes widened.

'_He isn't here for me,but for __**her. **__I didn't checked if it was clear and maybe someone saw us together?'_

"When did he arrive?"He asked short.

"Yesterday night."Metz replied and then sighted as he heard that Dante didn't say something.

"I'll call you if I've got any news."With that Dante hung up. He threw his mobile at the ground and slumped with his back at the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to relax for once,and it worked until...

"DANTE!WE'RE HERE!"Lok yelled and the door shut close. Dante growled and sat up. He really liked Lok,but sometimes he had just such a bad timing. Dante stood up and turned his head to the teens and Cherit who already flew around in the room.

"I'm ready for our training."Lok said with a huge grin and Sophie just rolled her eyes.

"Warm yourselves up,I'll join you two in a minute."Dante said with a small smile. They nodded and disappeared in one of his hallways.

He ran his hand over his face and sighted.

"Here we go."

* * *

Zhalia just came back from her daily jogging. She shoved her apartment door open and slammed it shut. Suddenly she froze. She felt another presence in this room and it was a cold one. She felt it once before and immediately recognized it.

"I didn't await you before tomorrow."She said in a cold voice and continued to walk deeper into the room without turning around.

"We have to talk Zhalia."He said with a venomous voice. She turned around and he his eyes were string directly into her hazel ones. His were filled with anger and venom,and Zhalia's were simply cold.

"Talk."She simply said and narrowed her brows.

"Why the hurry?"He asked and narrowed his eyebrows. Zhalia sighted but didn't look away from him.

"I'm not the person who loves to talk."She simply said. He took a step closer and he looked down at her.

"Yes,I noticed. Your actions with Vale in the park wasn't what I would call talking." He said and a red spark appeared in his eyes. She did her best to stay calm and to hide her surprise by his statement. This were times where she thanked her training.

"I didn't kiss him because I wanted to."She replied icily.

"He used a spell on you,but if you don't know it yet,the kiss wasn't part of it. He kissed you willingly."He started. Her heartbeat fastened and she growled inwardly.

'_Now he's definitely dead.'_

"What did he show you?"He asked angry. Now she understood. He wanted the information,but something in her screamed not to tell him or every thing would get worse. She remained silent and he grabbed her chin roughly.

"What did he show you?"He asked angry. She shook her head free from his grip and that was a bad move. Within a second she was slammed against a wall and his hand was around her neck.

"Look,you can tell me or I'll get the information out of you."He warned her.

"Why do you even care."She asked angry but with a hint of curiosity. He tightened his grip and she sighted.

"He showed me the death of someone I killed and he cared about."She explained. It wasn't a lie at all. It seemed like he really cared about her-well at least in the vision-and he showed her her own dead.

Rassimov noticed that she wasn't lying and let go of her. He took some steps back but still held his gaze.

"Is there another reason why you're here?" she asked and rubbed her neck angrily.

"Actually there is. I think it's time to tell you about your parents death."He said emotionless. In compare to him,her heart stopped. No one,not even Klaus,told her something about her parents,why should he?

"Why would you tell me about them?"She asked in a low voice. A smirk played at his lips and he sat down.

"Because Vales parents were the ones who killed them."

* * *

"Ouchhh,let me goooo!"Lok yelled in pain. Sophie sat on his back and twisted his arm at his back with a grin.

"Hah,I win!"She said victoriously. Lok looked up at Dante and Dante gave him a smirk. Lok winked at him and groaned in pain.

"Fine Sophie,you've got me!"He said frustrated and slammed his head at the ground. Dante would've laughed,but he held his composer. Sophies grin grew and she loosened her grip on his arm.

"Are you surprised?"She asked sarcastic. That was enough Lok needed to hear. He rolled at his right side which effect had that Sophie fell at the ground. He jumped up and pinned her hands above her head and he kneeled over her.

"Are you surprised?"He repeated with attitude. Sophie looked still in shock but suddenly began to laugh. Lok joined her and Dante chuckled while he shook his head. Lok stood up and helped the Casterwill girl up.

"It's a tie."Sophie stated. Loks eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!"He almost yelled in frustration.

"Oh,I am!"She defended herself and crossed her arms above her chest.

"You're just a bad looser."

"I am not!"She said angry.

"Hah!you just admitted that you've lost!"He yelled and pointed with his finger right in her face.

"I didn't!"She yelled. Dante looked between the two teens and shook his head. They continued to discuss until the moment came where Dante was pulled in.

"Dante!"Both yelled at the same time like two little kindergarten kids. He rubbed his temples and turned around. He walked out of the gm but the two followed him suit.

"Why don't you just admit it!"Lok said angry.

"Lok,it's a tie,a TIE!"She said spelling the last word for him.

Dante stopped which made the two of them bump into him. They stayed like this for some moments until Sophie and Lok exchanged worried looks.

"Do you think he's mad at us?"He whispered to her. She just shrugged.

"Please,just stop it already."He said in a low,but dangerous voice. Everything went quiet and he sighted,enjoying the silence. Some moments later his TV screen went off and Metzs face appeared at it.

'_So much about silence.'_

"Metz,what can I do for you?"Dante asked his old mentor and sat at the couch. Sophie and Lok did the same without saying a word. Metz rose an eyebrow and looked at Dante,waiting for an explanation. Dante just smirked.

"You don't want to know."He simply said. Metz nodded slowly and cleared his throat.

"Back to the reason why I called in the first way. I have a new mission for you."He informed the team. Lok and Sophie's eyes lit up and Metz gave them a small smile.

"It's about Mjölnir,Thors hammer."Metz started. Dante gave him a small nod as a sign for him to continue.

"You have to go to Iceland and get it. I'll sent you further details if you accept it."

Dante thought for a moment and looked at the teens who waited for his answer with sparks in their eyes,obviously begging him to accept it. He turned his head to the screen and nodded.

"We accept."

"Great,I'll sent you the details at your Holotome. Good luck and be careful."Metz said and the screen went black.

"Team,we have a mission."

* * *

She shut the door behind him with a growl.

'_Iceland?Seriously?Fine,I'm even going to jump from top of a mountain to get him!'_

She jogged to her cupboard,grabbed her winter clothes and put them in her bag. She cursed and mentally slapped herself.

_'How could I be so stupid?It's not that I trusted him but I trusted in his actions. There you got your payback if you let your emotions take control over you.'_

Suddenly she stopped and looked with her glassy eyes at the bed.

_'Why am I mad at him?Why do I feel hurt?I wanted to kill him!Wait,I still do. Why does I feel betrayed now that I know that he wanted to kill me?We want to kill each other,so? In the end the stronger one will survive,and that's me,it has to...'_

* * *

"Lok,wake up we've got to leave the plane now."Sophie said shaking the boys shoulders gently. He snuggled deeper into his seat and mumbled something like 'Just five more minutes'

Sophie sighted and stood up with an evil smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh no,suits!"She yelled in a faked desperate voice. Lok's eyes shot open and he jumped up into his fight position,however he ended up laying at the ground because he managed to stump over his own feet. Sophie began to laugh while Dante looked over his shoulder and shook his head with a smile.

"It's not funny."Lok mumbled angry and stood up,shooting Sophie an annoyed glance. Sophie calmed and put her hands at her hips.

"Oh my,you're terrible if you don't get your usual hours of sleeps daily."She said sarcastic,but Lok huffed and looked away. Sophie ended up laughing and this time Lok joined her. While that they didn't notice that Dante already landed the plane. He just leaned against the doorway and watched them. He cleared his throat and finally he got the attention of the teens and Cherit.

"If you're ready,we can go now. The jet will head back to Venice."He informed them. Lok's eyes widened.

"Wait,so we're sleeping **outside** at **this **weather?It's freezing cold!"He complained and hung his shoulders.

"Aye my boy,but a mission is a mission."Cherit said nodding at him.

"Fine."He finally agreed and took hos winter jacket on,like Sophie. They grabbed their backpacks and opened the door. The cold wind blew in their faces and snow flakes flew in their faces. Dante was the first one to step out,followed by Sophie, Cherit and Lok. They turned around and saw the plane taking off the ground and disappearing in the gray sky.

"Bye last hope of warmth."Lok said sighting dramatically. Sophie rolled her eyes and dragged him by his elbow behind herself.

Dante lead them with his Holotome in his hand,but it looked like he had no idea where they were. Everything looked alike that it was creepy.

The wind continued to blow in their faces and Dante noticed after two hours that it was useless to go on. Lok complained-like always-that he was tired and hungry and Dante had to admit that he looked like a zombie,so he decided to rest by a forest nearby.

"So,we'll rest here for the night."He said closing his Holotome and turning to the teens. Lok and Sophie just nodded,too tired to say something else. They build their tent up and made a campfire. Though complications,they finally managed to built everything up. It was already pitch dark and the stars were high at the sky.

Sophie and Lok went to the tent with Cherit to study,but as the light turned off,he knew that they were going to sleep. He at the other side wasn't able to. He had this feeling to be spied on,again. The last time he felt like this was after the mission of the ring of Arc,where _she _was there. She had no reason to go after him after what happened at least he thought so,so he tried to relax around the campfire. Suddenly he saw a light,not far away from the campfire,but as fast as it appeared,it disappeared. Then he remembered.

_'Didn't Lok and Sophie tell me something about someone with a light who was spying on them?'_

As it appeared again and disappeared,he decided to have a look at it,not knowing what a surprise was waiting there for him. He stood up with narrowed brows and made his way deep into the forest,going there where he thought he saw it. He stopped and looked around,no one was there,but his name wouldn't be Dante Vale if he would leave it like that and would just go back. As he heard something in the snow,he knew that someone was there,definitely.

"Whoever it is,come out!"He said in a loud voice with a hint of anger in it. Suddenly he got hit from behind and flew in the snow. He knew just the person who did it. There was no doubt who it was,he felt her.

"Playing dirty?"He asked angry and stood up. He looked around but saw no one.

"I know you're out there Zhalia,so come out!"He said now louder.

_'Did I just said Zhalia?Oh man this woman definitely makes me crazy.'_He thought and growled as he realized his mistake.

Suddenly he saw a silhouette of someone,coming out from behind a tree. He just had to see her hazel eyes and was proofed right in his guess. But why should she attack him?

"What are you doing here?"He asked angry and Zhalia stopped some feet away and kept staring at him with a blank expression.

"I knew it."She said in a whisper,but Dante cached it.

"What?"He asked confused.

"You're all the same! Your whole foundation and this stuff,you're nothing but liars!You're simply disgusting."She hissed venomous. Dante narrowed his brows.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zhalia,but-"

"Don't say my name! We don't know each other,nor do we work together,so you have no reason to!" She yelled and Dante was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He was surprised and confused.

"What's wrong with you?What's your problem?"He said now angry. She clenched her fists and Dante saw the anger flushing her eyes.

"YOU! **You** are my problem for gods sake!"She yelled. Dante didn't knew why,but his stomach just twisted.

"Why are you here?"Dante asked angry. Zhalia looked at the ground and clenched her fists tighter before she looked up again.

"To end my job."She said and ran toward him. Her fist glowed green and she tried to hit him at the head. He dodged it and twisted her arm at her back.

"What's the reason for all the sudden anger and " job done" thing?"He asked angry and she got free of his grip.

"It's none of your damn business."She hissed and attacked again.

"Venomhand!"She called and hit his side. He stumbled back,but kept standing. He held it and muttered everfight. That's when he remembered something,or someone. Rassimov.

"What did Rassimov tell you?"He asked angry and dodged her next attack,she hesitated for a moment and remained silent. Now that was enough for him. He pushed her at the ground with all his strength and kneeled over her. He knew that it was freezing cold and that she had to talk sooner or later. She gasped as she fell into the snow and tried to get free,but in vain.

"Now tell me,what did he tell you?"He asked angry. She kept trying to get free and looked in his anger filled eyes.

"You're not better as the rest of your pack,are you doing the same now to me like they did?"She yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"He shouted and she lost all of her calm.

"They killed them!"She shouted angry and he saw that she was near tears. It was like someone stabbed him right in the heart.

"Your parents killed mine just because-because of this _stupid_ work! "She yelled again. Dante had confusion written all over his face. What was she talking about?

"My parents **never** killed anyone!Rassimov lied to you!"He said as if it was obvious.

"Why should I trust you?You're probably even going to kill me just like they did with them!"She shouted with fury at him right at the face.

"I would never do something like that to you."He said in a low but angry voice.

"Look at you!What are you doing right now?"She stated angry. He realized it and his eyes widened slightly. He got up from her and she looked surprised by this. She sat up slowly and watched him in confusion as he offered her a hand. She simply continued to stare at him until he sighted.

"Please,just let us sit down and we'll talk about everything."He said even slightly begging. She narrowed her brows and looked at his hand and back up at him.

"Why should I?"She asked still not trusting him. He sighted again and kneeled down beside her.

"We both want answers,right?And to get them,we have to get them right from the source,if we like it or not."He explained,not taking his eyes off of her. She saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth and she had the feeling that she had ato listen to him. She continued to look at him,until she sighted and took his hand. They stood up and Zhalia shook the snow off of her trousers.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this,I came here to kill you."She mumbled more to herself then to him. He smirked and they made their way to the campfire. As Zhalia saw where they were going,she stopped.

"Wait,you're here with your team,aren't you?"She asked and rose her eyebrow. He nodded and continued to walk.

"You don't know Lok. You can't get him awake easily,and Sophie's pretty tired as well."He explained and soon they reached the camp fire. They sat down at the snow and she watched him. He looked back at her and gave her a small smile.

"So,I guess I'm the one who should start."He started and she remained silent. He looked back into the flames and his expression turned over into serious.

"First of all,you're right,my parents were Foundation seekers,but they dies when I turned eight."He started to explain.

"I don't remember much,but one thing I do clearly,they never were able to kill someone,they rarely hurt someone. They did everything they tried to avoid it. Metz would've told me as well if there was any connection to you."He continued. She gave him a light nod and he continued.

"They were killed,but they never found the one who did it. After that Metz took me in and taught me everything about seekers and titans. He was my mentor and I'm still like a son to him. He taught me,so that I'd know how to defense myself. I don't know what Rassimov told you,but I'm certain that he lied to you. If you want,I can ask Metz if he knows something about your parents."He said and turned his head to her. She sighted and looked away.

"I was never told what happened to my parents or if they would be alive. Every time I did,it ended badly. I don't know why,but Rassimov came to Venice two days ago and wanted to know what you showed me."She said making a pause. His eyes widened slightly but she shook her head.

"I lied and he took it. He thought that I started to doubt and to my big surprise he told me everything I ever wanted to know about my parents. I don't believe that I say that,but I believe you. It was to good to become true."She said bitterly. Now that she told him,he understood her reactions. He would probably have done the same if he was in her place. Pity wash over him and he laid a hand at her shoulder.

"I promise you if I've got any news,I'll tell you immediately."He said low,but honestly.

She sighted.

"You don't have to,it's not your business anyways. The problem is what I'm going to tell Rassimov now."She said with narrowed brows. A smirk appeared at his lips and he let go of her shoulder.

"Just tell him the truth,that you got beaten by me."He said arrogant. She rose an eyebrow.

"Not even in your dreams."She stated. She stood up and as he did the same.

"I'm going to leave now. Oh, and I saw Montehue,he's on his way to you. And please tell him the blue haired beauty gives him her greetings and that if he's going to flirt one more time with me,I'm kicking his frozen ass."She said with a smirk. Dante looked surprised,but ended up laughing.

"That's Montehue."He said with a grin."But he has taste in woman."He added with a smirk. She narrowed her brows and turned around to hide her smirk.

"Oh,and one more thing. The next time you're going to kiss me,you shouldn't use the time while you're using a spell on me,that's just pitiful. You could've asked nicely."She said in a fake nice voice and started to walk away with the smirk still at her lips. Dante was grinning again and shook his head.

"You would've killed me."He called after her.

"True."He heard from her.

"Maybe next time."He said with a smirk.

"Dream on asshole!"He heard her calling and she disappeared in the dark.

_'Next time.'_

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for your reviews!:) Please be so kind and leave a review!Tell me how you think this chap was!:)**

**Oh and if you think their problems are over, you're to 100% wrong! :D**

**See you in the next one!**


	9. First consequences

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9:_First consequences_

"Montehue,what a surprise."Dante said sarcastic as he saw his old friend,but rival again.

"Dante,nice to see you again."Montehue said and swung his ax over his shoulder. Dante rose an eyebrow and looked with a smirk at Tersley who stood behind Montehue.  
"He-somehow managed to get the information out of me."He stuttered and Dante gave him a small smile.

"It's alright. I hope you had no trouble on your way."Dante said with a smirk as he remembered his conversation last ,Montehue looked confused,but then laughed out loud. Sophie and Lok who stood beside Dante,watched the scene with pure confusion. They guessed who the man next to Tersley was,but the rest was a riddle to them.

"So,you met her too?"Montehue asked as he calmed and rose his left eyebrow. Dante just smirked.

"The blue haired beauty gives you her greetings and that if you're going to flirt one more time with her,she's kicking your frozen ass again."Dante said and shook his head as Montehue began to laugh again.

"She knows how to fight,that's for sure,but what was she doing here alone in the middle of nowhere?"He asked Date who shrugged. A grin appeared at Montehues lips and he crossed his arms.

"So she's your woman,huh?" Dante's eyes widened slightly and his heart beat fastened.

"Pardon me?"Dante asked surprised and Sophie and Lok's mouths were open. What woman?**The** woman?

Montehue held his hand up in defense and shot him a smirk.

"It's about time,don't you think?But I didn't expect you to have a **that **good taste in woman. Now let's get my hammer."He said an simply walked past Dante. Dante sighted and rolled his eyes.

"Your hammer?"He asked and rose an eyebrow.

"Of course,what did you think?"He heard him ask. Dante narrowed his brows and followed him.

"What is he talking about Dante?"Lok asked curious but confused as the rest followed him.

"You have to know that Montehue likes to talk. Even if it is about things he has no idea about."Dante explained.

"Hah!As if."He heard Montehue and he rolled his eyes.

"See what I meant?"

Slowly they continued to walk over the rainbow bridge,until they reached the end of it.

"I already awaited you,please follow me."

* * *

_'I just risked my whole life,for **him!**Why did I do it again?Oh yeah,because I'm going insane and on top of that I ruined my whole career!'_

She sat at her couch and pulled out her phone to call Rassimov. He made clear that he wanted her to call him when she came back. Unfortunately the moment was now. She dialed his number in her mobile and waited for him to take off,her heart beat fastened.

"I hope you got good news."Came a dark male voice from the other end of the line.

"I'm afraid not. I wasn't able to get the job done."She replied cold. First she just heard nothing,but then the line went dead. She looked at her mobile before she shut it close. That wasn't a good sign. She continued to stare at it until she felt a cold breeze behind herself. She didn't dare to turn around.

"I warned you Miss Moon."Rassimov said with his thick Russian accent. Now she stood up and turned around,just the couch between the two of them. She saw that his face was full of anger.

"I searched in the whole damned Ice-desert for them,but your coordination were wrong!"She said angry and almost believed herself.

"We both know that they were correct."He replied clenching his fists and he glared daggers at her. She hesitated for a millisecond and that was enough for Rassimov. He attacked her and with that everything started.

* * *

"If you would be so kind to wait here. My master will receive you in a moment."One of the guards said and left with a wicked smile at his lips. The group build a circle to held their eyes open and Dante took out his Holotome.

"Holotome,built a map of the temple based on what we can see." Dante commanded.

"Scanning."It said with its usual metallic voice.

"Maybe he's okay."Lok said as he turned to the others."I mean,he seems like he really wants to help us!"Lok stated but Sophie just crossed her arms.

"And maybe,you're just glad to be out of the freezing cold."Sophie said with a smirk.

"Here's the situation."Dante started,getting their attention. They went back to him and looked at the map the Holotome just made.

"Here are two ways out."Dante said pointing at two exits."If they attack,we'll break through here."He said and went to the exit.

"Lok and Sophie,cover our backs."He commanded in his usual professional voice.

"Apparently we overestimated your intelligence,Dante Vale."

They turned their heads to see the same guard,standing at the opposite part of the hall with an other man behind him. He wasn't dressed like the guards but wasn't part of them either,which meant just one thing.

"This temple is controlled by the organization. And now you've just walked into your doom."The man said the last part with a wicked grin at his face.

"If this giant place is just a doom for Dante,you have to build a few more for the rest of us."Lok said self confident. More guardians came toward them,surrounded by a shining blue aura.

"Surrender now,and we'll maybe show mercy." The organization agent said with a smirk as over 50 guardians made their way to them."If you don't,you'll regret it."He finished.

"What do you think,surrender?"Dante asked Montehue with a small grin.

"Yah,sure. Ah wait,got a museum lecture Thursday,I can't."Montehue said. Dante rose his eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Oh,too bad. Then we'll fight!"Dante said and went into his fight position. Montehue and Dante ran toward them and the organization member commanded the guardians to attack. They did as they were told and attacked them.

"It's cool being a seeker!You discover strange cultures and get attacked by them!" Lok said amazed to Sophie.

"Let's do it,Freelancer!"He called and held its amulet in the air and the titan came out.

"Defend us,Sabriel!"Sophie called and the warrior came out. They attacked and soon they were standing in the middle of a battlefield.

* * *

"This sculpture has magical propertys too."Sophie said as she touched a snake like symbol at the wall. As she touched her hand with it,it moves after her hand.

"It's part of a puzzle. A key to finding the hammer of Thor. But it looks like we're not alone."Dante said as he turned his head to the entrance.

Suddenly a red creature appeared at the Holotome. It was running straight to the room they were in.

"Fenris. Attack:4,Defense:4,Type:meso-titan warrior. Size:large"The Holotome said.

"Great."Dante muttered. In this moment they heard something break and they turned their head back to the door.

"The strongest of all worse monsters,what should we do?"Tersley asked frightened as he was shivering.

"Stay calm."Dante said and suddenly a huge wolf like titan ran in. Fenris. They all gasped in surprise as they saw the titan. It definitely was huge,no doubt. It growled loud and Sophie took some steps back. Tersley screamed very,very high and shivered harder.

"Please don't eat me!"He said frightened."Dante,we have to do something!"He said looking over to him.

_'We?'_

Suddenly Fenris ran over to them and Dante and Sophie jumped beside,except Tersley who stood there frozen. Dante just in time managed to get him out of the way and used Bubblelift to transport him save to Sophie while he took care about the titan.

"Touchram!"He fired at it,but the spell showed no effect. Dante jumped up at Fenris head and then down at the ground. All Fenris gave him was a loud growl in anger.

While that,Tersley flew to Sophie and she popped the bubble. Tersley fell at the ground and she helped him up.

"Nice of you to fly by Tersley."Sophie added with a small smile.

"Ah,thanks."She grabbed his hand and pulled the "seeker" behind her to the exit.

"Why isn't Dante using his titans?"Sophie asked confused and put her Sabriel amulet in the air.

"Come out,Sabriel!"

The titan came out and ran to Fenris. Sabriel tried to hit him,but nothing happened,instead he managed to put Sabriel with one hit back into her amulet.

"Don't!You'll only drain your power!"Dante called over to them.

"He's right."Tersley agreed."Fenris drawls his strength from the magic of this temple. We can't defeat it with direct attacks!"Tersley explained her.

"I'll catch up!"Dante said and gave them one more look before the two teens ran out of the room.

Dante managed to keep Fenris busy and used his first chance to escape. He ran down the hallways as fast as he was able to,with Fenris following closely.

"Hyperstride!"He yelled and jumped against a wall before he took the left corner. He was able to see the room were Sophie and Tersley were in already and he did his best not to get caught by the free titan.

"Come on Dante,hurry!"He heard Sophie calling. Fenris hit him with his long tongue and Dante fell at the ground. Fenris growled one more time and was ready to hit him,before Dante used with all his strength a last spell.

"Nimblefire!"He called and flew directly backwards into the room. Sophie and Tersley closed the door and Dante stood up,catching his breaths.

"It won't hold for long."He said quickly and stood up straight. Then Lok,Montehue and Cherit came into the huge room,looking worried.

"What?I thought you were in trouble."Lok said surprised.

"You're alright,it's just outside the door."Tersley said pointing at it.

"What is it?"Lok asked curious.

"In the ancient legends of the north gods,there is a tale of Thor and a mighty dog." Tersley remembered.

"The dog is Fenris. Didn't Thor tied it up with a magic rope?"She asked.

"Gleipnir."Tersley informed them. "It's the rope which can't be broken."

Fenris continued to slam it's huge fists from outside against the door and it started to split.

"Our survival depends from finding it."Dante said serious.

"No need to fear. If anyone can find it,it's me and Tersley!"Montehue said with a self confident smile.

"We'll see."Dante said still serious.

Montehue grabbed Tersley by his arm and they ran out,leaving the team alone.

"I suspect,that Gleipnir must be in the hidden room."Sophie told Dante.

"Well,if they have Fenris locked up in here and they fear him,they would keep the rope nearby."Lok started. "Hey!I think I know where!"

* * *

Dante picked the amulet of Fenris up and put it in his coat.

"Fenris was guarding the chamber with the stone snake. That is our next challenge." He informed them and they turned around to look at it.

"If the stone snake acts like a lock,maybe it has to take a certain shape."Lok though out loud.

Suddenly Tersley and Montehue ran into the room.

"Dante!I guess you haven't met your doom."Montehue said with open arms.

"Not yet. And you haven't met yours."He said with a small smile.

"Well,it might be right around the corner."He replied and pointed into the hallway where the guardians were making their way toward them.

"Leading them here was a good idea,why?"Dante asked him.

"Uhhh."Was all Montehue said.

"Lok,Sophie,get this door open. Everyone else,keep them trapped in the hall."He commanded.

"Touchram!"He fired at the entry and it broke down,covering half of the way in.

"Come out,Caliban!"Dante called and the titan went out of its amulet with a blue light.

"Ah,something's happening."Lok said looking worried at the stone snake,which was moving.

"They're going to break through any minute."Dante said trying to remain calm.

"We're trying!"Lok assured him and turned back to the snake.

* * *

"Finally home!"Lok said happily as he stood at the airport from Venice.

"It was a hard mission. You deserve your rest."Dante said with a gentle smile. They nodded and left.

"Call us if you need us or something!"He heard Lok calling before he left into the crowd. He shook his head with a smile and made his way back to his house. As he arrived,it was noon. He packed his things out,got a shower and made himself something to eat. But still he felt like something was wrong...

* * *

Zhalia groaned as she tried to open her eyes,in vain. She closed her eyes again and opened them. Her vision was blurry but as she blinked more often,it started to clear. She simply stared at the ceiling and noticed that that she was lying at the ground of her living room.

As she tried to move,every muscle of her body hurt. She groaned and held she tried to remember what caused her that much pain.

Suddenly she remembered. Rassimov was there. They got into a fight and she got hurt. Then she got knocked out and here she was.

"_bastard." _She muttered and she continued to stare up at the white ceiling.

"Everfight."She muttered. The spell gave her strength,but didn't heal her wounds. She slowly sat up and supported herself against the couch. She hissed and held her ribs. She noticed her blood covered shirt and cursed. She had no painkillers left,had nothing to clean up the wound and spells didn't work. She had just one option left: Go to the next store and buy painkillers and bandages.

She took a deep breath and soon felt dizzy,but she pushed this thought away. With all her strength she pushed herself up. She stood weakly at her feet but managed to keep herself together. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already evening and that the store would just have open one more hour. She limped to her bathroom and took a cloth out. She removed her pullover and looked at the wound.

"Dammit!"She hissed at the sight of it. It was deep and still bleeding,right at her left rips.

She held the cloth under cold water and put it at the injury. She hissed once again but through her gritted teeth.

After 5 minutes she removed it and she went straight into her room,grabbing an other T-Shirt and put it on,leaving the mess in the bathroom. She grabbed some money,her amulets and put her jacket on. As she wanted to open the door,she stopped. A note hung at it. She ripped it off and read it.

"When you're awake,I'll be back in Prague. I'll talk to Klaus and then we'll find a solution about our problems."She read out loud. She narrowed her brows and pushed it into her jacket back. She opened the door and shut it behind her. As it did,she groaned. The headache just made itself noticeable. She walked out and along the streets. It was already dark outside and the warm Venice weather cooled down. Sometimes she had to make some little pauses before she was able to go on. It started to bleed again,and she slowly felt dizzy again. To her luck,she reached the shop before it got worse and she bought the things.

"Are you alright Miss?You look really pale."The cashier asked. It was a blond haired woman with bright blue eyes. She reminded her of Lok,but she fastly shook the thought away.

"Yes,I am. Thanks."She said taking her bag and the change. She walked out of the shop and tried her best to stay conscious. She turned into an alley and slid down the wall,breathing heavily.

'Come on Zhalia,you're almost there. It can't get any worse.'

And just as she thought this words,it got.

"Zhalia?" Her eyes snapped open and her head shot up. At the end of it stood no other than Dante Vale.

_'If there is a god,he has to hate me.'_

Within a second he knelt next to her and titled her chin up. He saw the bruises and

"Zhalia,what happened?"He asked worried. That was when he noticed a bruise on her left cheek and how tired she looked.

"Zhalia,what happened."He said now serious. She looked away and tried to stand up,but failed.

"Please,just leave me alone."She said in a low voice. He noticed the bag and saw what she bought. Bandages,cloths, painkillers. Slowly he understood and his eyes widened.

"Did he do that?"He asked his anger rising. She leaned her head against the wall and looked away. That was answer enough for him. Rassimov hurt her because of **him.** Whatever she told him,he didn't believe her and he hurt her. Badly. His anger rose and he looked down at the half conscious woman. His anger went away and a wave of worry overcame him. She's a really good fighter and if she got hurt like this,he didn't want to imagine the scene.

"Where are you hurt?"He asked her serious. She didn't reply,but Dante already saw the red color her T-shirt was at one place. Without a second thought he slid his arms around her waist and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes widened,but they fell half close again. She hissed and he did his best to be careful.

"Let me down."She commanded,but her voice was low.

"No chance. I'm going to let you alone. It happened because of me,so no complains!" He said serious.

"Just go!Why do you even care?"She asked curious but angry at the same time.

"It's my fault."He said short and used Hyperstride to get at the roof. Zhalia wanted to argue,get free of him,but she didn't have the power to. He held her closer to his body and she felt his warmth. Without realizing it,her head leaned against his chest and the black overcame her.

Dante looked down at the unconscious woman in his arm and sighted. He felt angry,worried and his heart was beating uncontrollable fast.

He pulled her closer to his chest and jumped over the rooftops of Venice. The most important thing was that she wouldn't get hurt again,and he would do anything to make her stay safe. **Anything.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm faster then I expected!I ended this chapter last night but I had to leave it for today. It's my Laptops fault...**

**I left some parts of the mission out(Like you've already noticed)And switched between the mission and Zhalia. **

**Rassimov handled partly of the order from the professor,but why he attacked will be explained in the next chap.**

**Zhalia's injured!I'm feeling really sorry for her...****So,enough with the pity!She's Zhalia Moon,she'll manage... I think**

**Haha,and as I wrote the "your woman" part,it somehow remembered me of Kouga from Inuyasha :D (maybe you know this anime,maybe not)  
**

**Anyway,pleeeeeaaasee be so kind and leave a review!:)**

**Til then,see you in the next one!**


	10. Choices

**A/N:Hey guys!Long ago,huh?;)**

* * *

Chapter 10:_Choices_

Black. Everything was black. She felt warm,which wasn't a good sign. She slowly opened her eyes but shut them again as she was roughly blinded by the sun. She groaned and laid her hand at her forehead. She felt terrible; Sick,dizzy and she had a bad headache as well. She opened her eyes slowly again and this time she was able to hold them open. As her vision started to clear,she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment. She tried to sit up,but failed of the pain at her ribs. She touched the place and noticed that bandages were around there. She sighted and slowly remembered what happened.

_'He really did it?'_

She noticed that she wore her usual trousers but a red Tee. Did he even heal her?

Suddenly she felt dizzy and laid her head back on the pillow.

"So,you're awake."She heard a low but gentle voice speaking. She looked at the doorway and saw no other then Dante Vale. He walked to the bed and sat down next to her. He laid his cold palm at her warm forehead and checked her temperature.

"Still fever."He whispered and removed his palm from her forehead. He looked down at her and their gazes locked.

"How are you feeling?"He asked with a small smile and she sighted.

"Why?"She simply asked,ignoring his question. He rose his left eyebrow and titled his head lightly to the right.

"Why what?"He asked confused. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"Why are you helping me?"She asked curious. He sighted and held the small smile.

"I already told you why."He replied.

"You don't to it just because of guilt."It was a statement,not a question and Dante knew it.

"So,why?"She asked and titled her head slightly to the side. She searched desperate in his eyes for something,a reason.

"What do you want to hear?"He asked sighting.

"The truth."She said in a gentle voice.

"The truth is that I don't know it myself. I just know that I would never forgive myself if you get hurt and I know that I could've prevent it. I know that there's more behind you;we both do." He said honeslyt. Zhalia listened careful and held the eye contact. Much to her surprise,she wasn't surprised about it but she didn't expect it too. It was just like she knew that he was confused. Maybe because she was as well?

"How did I pass the barrier?" She asked still confused about this part. At this questions his eyes lit up and he gave her a smirk.

"I didn't turn it off,if you mean that. You simply were able to pass."

She sighted and threw her head at the pillow.

"That isn't a good sign. My life is a disaster."She said frustrated and he chuckled at this.

"Did you prefer to get hurt and fly ten meters away because of it?"He asked surprised.

"Yes."She simply said and Dante smiled. He didn't expect another answer.

"How long was I asleep?"Zhalia asked looking at the window. Dante looked for some moments at the ground before he answered.

"Three and a half day."He said like it was nothing important. She sat up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Three whole days?!"She asked panicked but hissed as she felt the pain return. He laid her back down and she growled.

"Dammit!"She cursed and sighted. She looked up at him and he gave her the no-chance-,you-won't-leave-look.

"I have to."She said sighting and sat up. This time it went better. She kicked the blanket away and stopped. She felt dizzy again,but if she wouldn't go back into her apartment right now,she would be a dead woman. She stood up and took some steps. As she reached the living room,someone grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She was pulled against a hard chest and suddenly he took her up bridal style.

"Let me down."She said as calm as possible but he shook his head.

"Not an option."He said with a smirk.

"I hope you know how much I want to rip your head of right now."she hissed angrily. He chuckled and walked the steps up.

"Yes,I do. Pity that you're too weak to use your powers."He said teasing her. She just huffed and tried not to rip his head off.

"I would be careful with what you say. I could easily kill you in your sleep."She said threateningly and he laughed which made her smirk.

"You don't believe me?Fine,then don't be surprised of you awake in hell."She said with a confident smirk.

"Who said that I'm going to hell?"He asked and rose an eyebrow as he laid her back in her bed. She just crossed her arms and he sat down next to her.

"It fits you. I mean you as the devil in person."She said with a faked sweet smile and he began to laugh.

"Then we'll see us there again I assume?"He asked as he calmed and she rose the other eyebrow.

"Dream on."She said and looked away with the smirk still at her lips. After a rather uncomfortable silence Dante finally spoke.

"What are you going to do if they give your one last chance. Are you going to..end the job?"He watched her expression careful and she froze. She looked at him for some moments and he stood up with a small smile.

"It's okay. You have orders."He said and turned around,but he was stopped by her voice as he stood in the doorway.

"I don't know."She answered honestly.

"I don't know."She repeated silently. His heart made a small jump and he turned back around. He walked back to her and sat down next to her. He laid his hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

"You're a good person Zhalia. Maybe you don't see it,but I do. You'll do the right choice."

With that he stood up and left. Zhalia looked frustrated after him and watched him closing the door. She slowly sat up and laid her head in her hands.

"Why did they give me the mission?"She whispered to herself.

_'My life would've went easier without it. I wouldn't have to make decisions,I wouldn't doubt things and wouldn't **feel** the way I do right now.'_

She slumped with her head back at the pillow and sighted. It was for sure that they won't kill her...yet. They still need her,so they would give her the ultimatum. Kill or getting killed.

_'That I even hesitate to decide this,shows how low I've gone.'_

* * *

"_Why did they give me the mission?"_As he heard her saying this,he simply stayed in front of her door,looking at the stairs.

'She's right. Why? And why am I **thankful** to themfor giving her the mission?It ruined her life...but maybe I get a chance to turn her?I mean,I **did** make her take the first step in the right direction but there still is a way full of obstacles coming on us.'

He walked the stairs down until he realized what he'd thought.

_'Us?Would I really risk everything I have,my reputation,my live,for helping a stranger to help her right way?Man Dante,since when do you things like that? Since when do you actually **care** about someone you barely know?'_

He sat at his couch and took his Holotome at his lap.

_'Would you?'_Echoed in his mind. He tried to shove this thoughts away,but in vain.

_'She's just an orphan,an organization agent for crying out loud!She would ruin you! Open your eyes.' _A voice back of his mind said.

"She isn't just that."He whispered.

_'She would kill you in your sleep if she would be strong enough. Who knows?Maybe she acts all weak,but secretly already planned to do so? You never know!'_It went on.

"She wouldn't."

_'Yeah?Proof it!Why do you even trust her?There has to be a deeper meaning behind your words...**much **deeper...'_

"There is."

'_Oh,really?Please don't say something cheesy,or I'm going to throw up! You __**never **__felt so strange about someone. Why don't you put your feelings beside and do your job,like always!If there even are feelings.'_

"There are."

'_Tell me,hate,disgust,distrust?What are they?'_He asked himself.

He remained silent,like he was searching deep in him for them.

'_Trust,comfort,home.'_He mentally answered his own answer.  
'_You sound like one of those people in the movies who are in-'_

_'Love?'_

_'Exactly.'_

_'I simply feel good around her!After a __**long**__ time!After what happened to-'_

"Dante?"He heard a soft voice call. He took a deep breath in and turned his head to see her standing at top of the stairs.

"What's wrong?"He asked concerned and she leaned against the doorway.

"I just wanted to say...thank you,for everything."

A smile appeared at his lips and their eyes locked.

"Anytime again."He replied honestly. She looked taken aback by that but simply gave him a small,weak smile and returned into her room.

He turned back and let out a deep breath as she closed the door behind her.

_'It wasn't easy for her to to do that.' _He thought.

"I won't let you down Zhalia ,I promise."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait,I simply had no time to update,you know,homework, school,and I read a lot of other FanFictions,so time flew by(To fast If I might add). **

**Anyways,I apologize for my grammar,spelling mistakes etc. and that this chap was shorter again,but we all need plot filler chaps,don't we?;)**

**Questions:**

**-What will Klaus and Rassimov do?Will they really give her the ultimatum?If yes,how will Zhalia decide?**

**-What happened in Dante's past,what made him so distrusting? An old love?His Family?an old friend?**

**-Will Zhaal find out?Will we do?Will she leave him again?Or will she even stay?**

**-Will there happen something else between them in future chaps, besides their conversation?**

**-Will the visions come true?**

**And the most important one:**

**WHEN THE HELL DO WE SEE MORE ZHANTE FLUFF?**

**I already can give you an answer on this one:In the next chapter^-^**

**Questions over Questions...What's your opinion how things will develop?Or how the _characters_ will. I already know,since it's my story,but I'm interested in your thoughts!:D**

**Like always,a big thank you,hugs,kisses to all my faithful reviewers!You're amazing!**

**And like always,please leave a review!Everyone can leave one!it's simple,really!:)**

**'Til then,see ya in the next chap!:***


	11. The ultimatum

**A/N:Here we go with the next one!**

* * *

Chapter 11:_The ultimatum_

"Where are they?!"Zhalia yelled through the house from the guestroom. Dante who sat in the living room simply smirked and took a sip of his tea. Suddenly he heard her running down the stairs and he laid his cup down. He looked up and saw her standing in front of him with her arms crossed and fury in her eyes.

"Where are they?"She hissed and his smirk grew.

"May I ask you what you're talking about."He asked in a teasing tone and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh please!Don't play the innocent!Where are my amulets?"She asked gritting her teeth. Right now she was trying her best not to punch him his smirk out of his face.

"Oh,you want your amulets back?Sorry,but it's not possible."He said holding back his laughter and she growled.

She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer.

"Now listen. If you don't tell me where they are,I'm burning your whole house down."She threatened and he laughed as he got free of her grip.

"I wish you fun. Lok already tried to burn my house down,even if it wasn't on purpose. My house is stable enough." He said with a wicked smile and she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." She said in a low voice and went back upstairs. As he was sure that she was gone,he walked to his drawer and gave in a combination. From under the drawer. It opened and he took two amulets out. Suddenly he froze and shook his head with a smile.

"How was I able to fall for this?"He asked as he closed it again but he didn't turn around.

"I told you before that you're stupid and yet you're surprised."

He turned around and saw her standing behind him with her hands at her hips and narrowed brows.

"You've got very strong amulets."He admitted and simply walked past her back to the couch.

"Yes,and they're _mine _so I would highly appreciate if you would give them back." She said and followed him.

"Chill it,I won't do anything to them. I'm simply curious."

He pulled his Holotome out and laid it at the table. He sat down and Zhalia sighted,but did the same. Dante opened the Holotome and took her first amulet. He laid it in the green light and the Holotome scanned it.

"Gareon. Attack:1;Defense:2;Type:Yama-Titan Scout; Size:small;Special ability:Limited Invisibility,Energy Blasts."The metallic voice of the Holotome said and Dante took it away again. He laid it at the drawer to his left and Zhalia growled.

"King Basilisk. Attack:5;Defense:3;Type:Litho-Titan Warrior;Size:Large;Special Abilities:Stonegaze."

Zhalia looked at Dante with a bored gaze,but he looked impressed by the titans. As Zhalia saw this,she shook her head.

_'Boys and their toys.'_

"Where did you get them from?"He asked curiously but she simply crossed her arms.

"This is none of your business."

He rose his left eyebrow and smirked.

"Don't tell me you stole them."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Of course not!"She said angry and he sighted. He stood up,grabbed the amulets and walked away.

"I'm sorry,but I can't give you the amulets back."He said in a low voice and she jumped in fury up. Within a second she stood in front of him and grabbed with venomhand his wrist.

"I swear to god,if you don't give them _immediately_ back to me, I'll kill you,and I'm dead serious." She hissed angrily but he didn't show any pain,nor did he take her serious.

"When do you want to leave?"He asked and she loosened her grip.

"Uhm,I wanted to leave today evening. Why?" She asked slightly taken aback by his sudden question and he nodded.

"Then I'll give them to you when you leave."he promised and walked past her upstairs. She simply stayed at the stairs and looked after him.

_'I simply don't get him.' _

She sighted and walked back into her room. As she opened the door,she heard her mobile ring. She froze and looked at her nightstand. The display was shining and she simply stared at it. Slowly she walked toward it and picked it up. She took a deep breath before she took it on.  
"Yes?" She asked in a low voice and waited for someone to talk.

"_Zhalia,where are you?"_ She heard Klaus voice and she mentally sighted.

"Having a walk."She simply lied and sat down at her bed.

"_I talked to Rassimov and he told me some things."_ she heard him say and she stiffened. She didn't say a thing and he continued.

"_Are they true?" _He asked angrily and she narrowed her brows.

"Of course they aren't!After all he attacked me without a reason."She snapped angrily.

"_He had every possible reason!" _She heard him growl and she inhaled deeply.

"What's the reason you called me?" She asked impatiently and tightened her grip around her mobile.

" _I was able to assure Rassimov that you won't fail the mission,and after some talking we came to a decision."_ He started and her heart stopped.

'_Please don't let him say what I think he will.'_

"And this would be?"She asked almost in a whisper.

"_We give you two more days. You'll kill Vale,if not;you know the consequences."_ He said and the call ended.

She slowly took it away from her ear and she kept holding it in her hand. She stared down at it and one thousands thoughts entered her mind. While she was deep in her thoughts,she didn't notice a certain person standing behind her.

He laid a hand at her shoulder and she jumped slightly at her place. Her head shot around just to meet a pair of Amber eyes.

"What's wrong?"He asked concerned but he already guessed the worst.

"Please give me my Amulets,I have to leave." She said in a low voice and stood up. He studied her expression before his own softened.

"They did it."It was a statement not a question,yet he waited for an answer.

"Just give me my amulets back." She said in a serious voice and he sighted.

'_I can't believe that they actually did it.'_ He thought angry as he walked into his room. He walked to his nightstand,opened the drawer and grabbed her amulets. He closed it and walked into the living room to see her grabbing her mobile and her jacket.

She put it on and looked up at him. He sighted and gave her the amulets back She put it into her belt bag and there was silence. They simply stared into each others eyes.

"Thank you;For everything." She said honestly and he caressed her left check with his palm.

"Be careful."He said and she sighted. In less then a moment she disappeared and he was left alone in the room.

"Dante?" He heard someone calling and he looked to the door to see Cherit flying there. Dante sat down and clenched his fists.

'_I just hope that she knows what she does.'_

"Wasn't this woman-"

"A friend." Dante cut Cherit in the middle of his sentence and the little titan sat down next to him.

"What was she doing here?"Cherit asked carefully not to make Dante angry.

"She needed help." He simply said and sighted. Cherit looked up at him and saw how worried Dante was.

"I understand."The little titan said nodding and a huge smile appeared at his face.

"I just came here to tell you that Lok finally managed the main spells." Cherit said happily and Dante allowed himself to smile.

"It was about time."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a veeeerryyy short chapter,but the next one will be longer.**

**Reasons:**

**-It will be about their mission to get Lindorm**

**-Zhalia will have trouble about her decision**

**-There will be scenes from the mission which weren't in the episode.**

**I apologize for my spelling/grammar mistakes as always...I'm just human!:) (though,If vampires would exist,I would prefer being a vampire{What still wouldn't change much about my grammar and spelling errors...} xD)**

**Anyways keep updated,the next chapter will be coming in the next days!:)**

**Oh and please do me the favor and leave a review!**

**See ya!:D**


	12. Parted

Chapter 12:_Parted_

Dante sat in his living room while Sophie and Lok were in the gym training. He just received a call from Guggenheim and he sent Cherit to get them.

"According to Greek mythology,their flag-ship,the Argo was built around the beam of the divine tree, and-" He was cut off in the middle of his sentence by Sophie who just came in.

"Which probably means,that it was really enchanted by a seeker. You must be talking about Jason and the Argonauts." She ended and Dante nodded.

"That's right,it's possible the whole of the ship could be in tact." He explained shortly and a mission card appeared at his TV screen.

"Mission:Jason and the Argonauts. Find the Flagship Argo and retrieve Jasons titans,the Hoplites." Guggeheim said and the card disappeared again.

"Guggenheim,I accept."

Metz smiled and gave him a small nod before the screen went black.

"A mission at last!"Lok said happily as Date walked past him and opened the door.

"And a big one." Dante added and simply went out as a sign for them to follow. They did so and as they reached him,Sophie laid a hand at his shoulder.

"Dante,are you alright?"Sophie and he turned his head to see two pair of worried eyes watching him.

"Of course I am,why shouldn't I?"He asked curiously and rose an eyebrow at them.

"Well it's obvious that something's bothering you,but you're even acting like you're over,over OVER worried about something."Lok said gesturing with his arms and Dante smirked. "I'm alright."He assured them before he turned his head back forward.

"You know that you can tell us if something's bothering you. I know that we aren't really the best company-"He started but was cut off by Sophie clearing her throat. Lok rolled his eyes before he corrected himself. "I mean that **I **am not the best company,but still we're a team and friends,right?" Lok asked with his blue eyes shining and Dante smiled at him. Lok really was clumsy sometimes or even naive, but he was strong,kind and honest.

"There really is nothing. If there is,you're the first one I'll tell." He said looking at the boy who nodded but Sophie glared daggers at Lok. Suddenly Dante stopped and the teens looked surprised over at him.

"So,what are we going to do now?"

* * *

"Don't you think Dante behaves strange too?" Sophie asked Lok as they were walking to the place Dante told them to meet again.

"Yeah,but it's not like he does because he has to prevent a war or something like that." Lok assured her but Sophie shook her head.

"I bet it has to do with her." She hissed and Lok rose an eyebrow. "Her?" he asked surprised and Sophie simply rolled her eyes.

"Hello?Her!The woman!Since you told him about her he seems thoughtful,almost worried!But why should he anyways? I mean she's from the organization and wants to kill us,so we can forget this idea again." She explained him and he sighted.

"Sophie,it's not the time for being jealous." Lok said calmly and Sophie huffed.

"Jealous?Me?On who please?" She asked angrily before she turned her head away from him as Lok rolled his eyes lazily.

"Oh come on Soph. Why are you seeing in everyone you don't even know the bad? I mean she isn't even the reason why Dante's acting that way and you're angry with her!I'm sure Dante has more important things to do then caring about someone from the organization." Lok said annoyed and Sophie huffed.

Slowly they saw the bench they should meet Dante and saw him checking his mobile. He stared at it for some moments until he switched it off and put it back in his coat. Soon he saw Lok and Sophie stopping next to him and he looked up.

"There is a river,several miles north of the coast." Sophie started.  
"Yeah,it's called stevapa-,something other." He said with a small apologetic smile.

"The fisherman call it Stavropolouse river." Sophie corrected him.

"It's right!Stappidee-puplouse,uh."

Sophie rolled his eyes and Dante smirked.

"That's what I got. It may be a local legend,but there's a chance the Argonauts sinked the ships there,so no one else could use them. So,let's find out."

* * *

Lok,Dante and Sophie jumped into their water in their swimming suits while Cherit guarded the boat. Dante pointed down at an old-looking ship and they swam toward it.

As they wanted to go closer,they swam against a barrier and were shoved back. Dante looked at Sophie who gave him a small nod."Breakspell!" She shoot the spell at the barrier and soon it was gone. They swam into the ship and turned their flashlights on,looking around for any clues. As Dante and Sophie went deeper,Lok heard something behind him. He turned around but saw nothing. He slowly turned around again but this time a person was in front of him. He screamed but then everything went black. The last thing he noticed was that he was being pulled up.

* * *

Zhalia growled deeply as she saw how some suits carried Lok away. She had made a decision,but it wasn't a good one for booth sides. Just before she was about to make it reality,she heard from some suits that they're after Vales team and Lok's diary. This time they wouldn't care if someone gets hurt badly. This time it was about everything. Something in her guts told her that she had to go and help them. After some time she decided that she would,after all she wouldn't see them again in her life,so she went after them.

Zhalia wasn't even sure if Lok was breathing and her anger rose. She used to kill,yes, but never kids or lower. This was a rule she made by herself and she was going to hold it. She saw how suits literally threw him at the ground and left him there. They went some steps away and one of them took his cell phone out. This was her chance. She tip toed over to Lok's limp body and checked his pulse. It was weak and if he should survive,she had to hurry. She walked over to the suits and knocked the first one out. With a low 'thud' he fell unconscious at the ground and she waited for the other one to end the call.

"Yes,of course sir. We'll wait." With that he ended the call and before he was able to move an inch,she laid a hand over his mouth and used darksleep.

As the two of them were unconscious,she ran over to Lok. She kneeled next to Lok and laid her palms above his chest. She took a deep breath and concentrated. Soon a bright green light surrounded his body and his eyes shot open. He sat up and was coughing water out. She supported him by his back and he looked up to her. His eyes widened in surprise but before he was able to ask something,they heard other suits coming their way. Zhalia turned her head around to see two other suits far away running toward them. She cursed silently before she looked back at Lok. He looked pale and scared.

"Dante,Sophie?" Zhalia understood what he wanted to ask and she sighted.

"They're all right. Come on,we have to hurry." She stood up and supported Lok by his side. She laid his arm around her neck and he coughed some more water out. They sprinted further into the bay and Lok looked worriedly back,then to Zhalia.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked weakly and Zhalia turned into another passage.

"Look kid. Consider yourself as lucky that I'm in a good mood. Otherwise you'd be dead by now." She hissed and started to sprint faster.

Lok sighted but gave her a weak smile. "Thank you ." He said honestly and she sighted. Suddenly they heard a shout and Zhalia flew some meters way. She landed at the ground before her head shot up. Lok stumbled but leaned against a wall. He looked back and saw a suit running towards them he looked back at Zhalia before he took a deep breath.

"Ever-fight."He felt the energy going through him but he still was weak. He went over to Zhalia and helped her up. As she was standing he noticed that she was bleeding heavily at her stomach. His eyes widened in shock and he sat her down against a wall.

Zhalia cursed silently as she felt the blood running down her abdomen. That was exactly the same place where she was hit before by Rassimov and now the injury re opened again. Exactly what she needed now. She looked up and saw Lok's worried eyes.

"Stay here and don't move!"He commanded before he stood up and turned to face the suit. The suit was alone and stopped as he stood some inches away from Lok. He looked at Zhalia and his eyes widened in recognition.  
"A-Aren't you Z-Zhalia?" He asked stuttering and Zhalia snickered at his idiotic. Suddenly his brows furrowed and his hand glowed.

"You're the traitor they were talking about!" he suddenly said angrily and Zhalia rolled lazily her eyes but winced at the pain.

"Ever-fight." She mumbled and the spell healed the wound lightly,but not completely. The suit ran toward her but Lok jumped in front of her and punched him right at the nose. Zhalia's eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at Lok. He shrugged with a small smile and she shook her head smiling. The suit stumbled back and held his bleeding nose.

"How DARE you to do this to me!You'll pay for this!"He shouted angrily and ran towards Lok.

"Augerfrost!"He yelled but Lok blocked it.

"Dragonfist!"He called and ran toward the suit. He dodged the attack and hit Lok in the ribs. Lok didn't show any sign of pain and used Dragonfist once more. This time it hit the suit right in the stomach and he flew against a wall. He slumped down and fell unconscious.

Surprised. That was the word which described her feelings right now. She didn't knew that the kid would do this. Damn was she wrong. She slowly stood up but winced as she held the place where the injury was. Lok immediately ran over to her and helped her.

"Are you alright?Can you walk?" She nodded but lead him to the suit. She kneeled down beside him and muttered Simplemind. Soon he glowed red and Zhalia stood back up.

"So,I guess your name is Zhalia then." Lok said with a bright smile and she sighted. She looked back to the direction they were aiming and continued to walk. Lok helped her and they walked in a cave. They walked in silence until Lok stopped in the middle of it. He helped her to sit down and he sat down next to her. Both were leaning with their backs against the cavern wall and stared into the space.

"What about the others. I bet they'll be dead worried." He suddenly said with a hint of guilt in his voice. She exhaled deeply before she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold wall.

"Don't worry,I took care about it." She simply said and Lok turned his head over to her. His expression:totally confused.

"What?"

* * *

Dante and Sophie were looking for Lok everywhere in the ship,in vain. Dante started to get worried so he and Sophie went back up. As they reached the surface they took their snorkels up and looked worriedly around,searching for the youngest seeker. Dante and Sophie saw no one and Sophie looked at him with huge worry in her green eyes. Dante sighted and looked back at the ship.

"Maybe he's just taking some rest or some food. Let's change and look for him. Cherit has to be somewhere here too."

Sophie nodded and they swam over to the shore. They walked over to the boat and Sophie immediately ran over the deck.

"Lok?Cherit?"She called desperately for them but they weren't there. Dante laid a hand at her shoulder and she jumped slightly in place.

He sighted slightly and looked alarmed around. "Let's change and search them." Sophie nodded in agreement and they went to their rooms. The three rooms of them were next to each others and Lok's was in the middle. Dante shut the door behind him and went to his cupboard to take his things out as he noticed something on his bed. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked slowly towards it. It was a letter. He slowly reached out for it and took it in his hand. He sat down at his bed and opened it,since it was folded.

_Saved his ass once more,you owe me._

_Suits are after him. Hide the diary._

_Z._

As he read it he blinked several times to realize what he'd just read. As he did,he let out a light chuckle. That was definitely her.

"What the hell?" he asked lowly and shook his head. That was as the realization hit him like a ton of rocks. His eyes widened and his head shot up. Suits were after Lok. Zhalia saved him and they're after them. They could be hurt! He jumped up and changed as fast as he was able to,leaving the letter at his bed. He grabbed his amulets and ran over to Sophie's room. He knocked at it and soon the door flew open Sophie stood there dressed and he grabbed her hand. He pulled her behind him and they jumped from the boat.

"Sophie,where's the diary of Lok's father?" Dante asked turning around to his protegee. She looked taken aback but recovered fastly.

"In Lok's room. I used a spell to shield it." She explained and he nodded. He grabbed her hand once more and he began to run to the direction where he saw foot prints. He followed them and continued to run.

"Dante,where are we going?" Sophie asked from behind and he sighted.

"Getting Lok!" he said back and her eyes widened.

"How do you know where he is?" She asked surprised and he narrowed his brows a he saw a suit lying at the ground. He was just about to stand up as Dante lifted him by the collar and pushed him roughly against a wall.

"Where are they?" He asked angrily. The suits eyes widened in fear and he took short and sharp breaths.

"T-Traitor." He simply said before he fell back unconscious. Dante let him fall at the ground and he looked furiously around.

"Dante what's going on?"Sophie asked desperately and he turned around to her.

"Suits are after Lok. Someone helped him. But they're still in danger. We have to get to them as fast as possible." He said sternly and Sophie nodded.

"And who helped him?"She suddenly asked and he allowed himself a small smile.  
"Someone I trust."

Suddenly they heard shouting and their heads turned over to see a cave leading in the dark. They exchanged looks before they ran right into it.

They ran further and further in until Dante stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down and Sophie stopped beside him.

"Dante what's the matter?" She asked confused. He didn't answer and simply continued to stare down. As Sophie followed his gaze,she gasped and covered her mouth. At the ground and at the wall was blood. Dante's blood run cold and he didn't want to know from who it was.

He was ripped out of his thoughts as they heard a piercing scream. Without a second thought he continued to run with Sophie and suddenly they saw a light. He speed up and within moments he was lead out of the cave,just to see a scene he'd never expected.

* * *

"You're awesome! You're like James Bond just female!" Lok said with a huge grin and Zhalia snorted.

"Oh please,James Bond is nothing in compare with me!" She said sarcastic and Lok laughed. Zhalia turned her head to him and sighted. Lok noticed her look and went over to serious.

"Zhalia,I understand you. I would've done the same if I would be you. I mean quitting for the organization is hard,if not impossible." He said with a reassuring smile and she sighted.

"By the way,you know that Dante would help you." He said with a smirk and she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Pardon me?"

Lok leaned his head back against the wall and sighted with the smirk still at his lips. "I assume you two know each other already. As I told him that you healed me,he looked surprised,but somehow relieved. Since then he was worried all the time,and now I know why. He was worried because of you." He said gently and her eyes widened slightly.

_'Wow,this was unexpected.'_

Lok turned his head back to her but she was staring in the space.

"You know,I'm glad that I've met you." He said honestly and she shook her head firmly.

"Listen kid,after today I'll be gone. It'll be like I would've never existed. You won't see me again,nor hear from me again. I'll start over and work for no one. No foundation,no organization,just me." She said coldly and Lok's eyes softened.

"Look Zhalia,I know that I don't know you, but you saved me twice and without even knowing me. Do you remember the day as you told me that you would kick my butt if I wouldn't learn how to defend myself the next time we'll meet?Since the day I've just trained like a mad man,I somehow hoped to see you again. I needed this kick and see?We've met today again and I saved us." He said proudly and Zhalia snickered.

"Yeah,after _I _saved _you_!" She reminded him and he laughed.

"What I mean ,is that you can help others. You're the female James Bond and it would be a waste if you would simply disappear!I don't even want to imagine how worried Dante will be!" He said shaking his head. Zhalia groaned as she laid her head on her knees.

"Would you stop this James Bond crap?I don't even know why I'm telling you this!" She snapped angrily and Lok simply shrugged.

"Please think about it."He said again and she sighted.

"I should've left you there when I had the chance." She mumbled angrily and he grinned.

"Well,too late I guess!" She shook her head but just as she wanted to say something a shout was able to be heard.

"They went this way!" They heard someone yelling and their eyes widened.

"I guess it's time to go!" Lok said with a worried smile and helped Zhalia back up. They ran further into the cave until they saw an end. They ran out and found themselves on a beach. Lok turned around and saw that they were coming closer with each second. Zhalia straightened herself and laid a hand on her stomach.

"You're 'k?"Lok asked concerned and she nodded. Suddenly a smirk appeared on her lips and she turned to the suits.

"Let's kick some asses." She said going into her fight position. Lok's mouth hung open. He shook his head and turned to the five suits who were running over to them with their titans behind.

"Ready kid?"She asked him and Lok nodded.

"Let's do it!"He said seriously and Zhalia grabbed her titans.

"Fight for your Lady,Kilthane!Come out,King Basilisk!" She called. A purple aura surrounded her and the amulets and a light came out of them a dark warrior like titan stood in front of her and a huge Basilisk behind her. Lok's eyes widened and his mouth hung wide open again.

"Way better than James Bond." He whispered in awe and Zhalia rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smirk on her lips.

"This thing is HUGE!"Lok said with a small laugh and Zhalia sighted.

"No kidding Sherlock."

Lok shook his head and took his titans out. He called Freelancer and Kipperin. Kipperin encircled himself around Lok's waist and he went into his fighting position.

The titans ran towards them and attacked Lok and Kilthane. The suits attacked Zhalia and to her surprise none of them said a thing about her being a traitor or was surprised. Within two seconds the first suit was knocked out and Lok took care about one of the titans. Two away,8 left. Zhalia ran towards the next two suits with King Basilisk behind her. King Basilisk turned one into stone and Zhalia kicked the other in the stomach. He fell back and groaned in pain.

"Zhalia!Look out!" She heard Lok yelling. As she turned back around she saw a suit coming toward her with a spell ready in his hand. She dodged it easily and threw him away. Now another one came from behind and she turned around just in time to use Armorbrand.  
"Shadowspeed,Venomhand!"She called and hit the other right in the left eye. He flew back into the water and she let out a sight of relieve,but as she looked up she saw that Lok was being hold by his collar in the air by a suit without Kipperin. She cursed again before she used Shadowspeed to run over to him.

"Some last words?" The suit asked with a grin and Zhalia tapped his shoulder from behind. As stupid as he was,he turned around and Zhalia gave him a sweet smile

"Go to hell." She said angrily and punched him right in the jaw. He let go of Lok and fell at the ground. He let go of Lok and he fell some meters away. Zhalia went over to him and offered him a hand,which he gratefully accepted. Zhalia winced once more and Lok laid her arm around his shoulder.

"Wow,that was awesome!" Lok said amazed.

"Speak for yourself." He heard her muttering under her breath and he laughed what caused her to smile.

"Lok!" Their heads shot up just to see a girl running towards them. His face lit up and he grinned.

"Guys!" He called happily.

_'Wait,guys?'_

She looked up to see Dante standing some inches away from her with a small smile on his face. Sophie threw herself in Lok's arm and he let go of Zhalia who held herself on her feet.

Within a heartbeat she felt two strong arms around her and she sighted.

_'Yup,definitely him.'_

"Are you alright?" He asked gently and she nodded. He pulled away from her and saw her shirt. His eyes widened and he looked back up to her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's alright,the kid already helped me. It's still open,but not as bad as before." She explained coldly and he sighted.

_'She's way to stubborn.'_

"And who are _you? _" They heard someone saying and Zhalia turned around,with a smirk playing on her lips.

"The bad one." She said sarcastic and Lok rolled his eyes with a grin.

"This-!"He said pointing at Zhalia. "Is the female James Bond! I tell you ,she knocked three suits in five seconds out while I was calling my titans!"He said gesturing with his hands and Sophie narrowed her brows.

"Oh,did she?" She asked suspiciously and Dante gave her a hard glare before Sophie looked up at him.

"Please don't tell me that _she _is the one you trust!" She said suspiciously and slightly jealous. Zhalia rose her eyebrow and looked surprised up at him.

"Yes,she is." he simply said and Sophie frowned before she looked back at Zhalia.

"You still didn't answer my question." Sophie said and Zhalia rolled lazily her eyes.

"And I don't plan to." She simply said and Lok laughed.

"Why don't we go back?It was a long day and I don't think that the suits will attack until tomorrow. We'll continue with the mission tomorrow." Dante said seriously and Lok and Sophie nodded.

"And you,"Dante said turning to Zhalia with a serious expression. "Are coming with us."

Zhalia narrowed her eyebrows and was about to say something but he cut her off.

"I have to talk to you." He explained and she sighted but finally nodded.

"Wait,where's Cherit?" Lok asked worriedly.

"The little titan is sleeping peacefully in his bed." She said pointing with her chin to Lok. They nodded and made their way back to the boat. Lok continued to support Zhalia,though Dante said that he was already too tired,and to his surprise,Zhalia agreed with him. But it looked like the fight gave him an adrenaline kick and now he was just talking over the whole way. As they arrived at the boat,they went into their own rooms and Dante dragged Zhalia in his.

Now it meant,talking.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah,I'm still alive!I'm unbelievable sorry about the lack of updates. I had some..."personal trouble" to take care of first, and well,I completely forgot about my stories! **

**This episode had obviously my twist,although the mission will be the same in the end. It didn't say that Zhalia's turning out good,I simply said that she's leaving for a while...**

**Yeah,Dante and Zhalia will have a talk...a long and serious one. I won't tell you if it'll end good or bad and I won't tell you if Zhalia stays for the mission either.**

**The next chapter will be mostly about the mission and I think it'll be almost like in the original episode,but I'm not quite sure yet...**

**Now to this chapter:**

**I didn't plan it to be like this...this idea simply came after my one hour writers block(:D) and I began typing down like an idiot. This is the longest chapter from this story I guess...**

**Anyways,please leave a review and tell me what you're thinking about it. It really helps**

**I also apologize for my mistakes. As soon as I 've got some time I'll fix them, I promise!**

**So, see ya in the next chapter! **


	13. You said so

**A/N:I don't really have much to say before you start reading besides that I hate hospitals:D ,so...let the trouble begin!**

* * *

Chapter 13:_You said so_

_Now it meant talking..._

Dante closed the door behind him and Zhalia stopped in the middle of his room. She crossed her arms above her chest and waited for him to begin. He turned around and pointed at a chair,but she shook her head.

"I'm rather standing. So,what do you want to talk about?" Zhalia asked coldly and Dante sat down at the chair he just offered her. He folded his hands in his lap and looked up to her. She narrowed her brows and rolled lazily her eyes.

"Come on,spill it!I'm not in the mood for your stupid games!" She snapped angrily and Dante titled his head slightly aside.

"I don't get you."

Zhalia blinked several times before she understood what he said. As she did,she lifted both of her eyebrows at him.

"Well,I hear often that I'm confusing,but that's part of my job." She said slowly but he didn't move.

He shook his head and sighted in frustration.

"Did you make a decision?" He asked lowly and her expression fell immediately.

"Yes,I did." She said almost in a whisper. Dante searched for her eyes but all he saw was a wall. A wall which hid her emotion.

"I assume that you won't join the Foundation." He stated and she snorted. "Dream on." He stood up and narrowed his brows lightly.

"But you won't stay with the organization either." He stated once more and she looked down at the ground. He took another step closer and she looked up.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked gently but Zhalia heard the sternly part behind this.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked dangerously low and Dante clenched his fists.

"Why can't you just answer me?" He asked angrily and she felt her blood boiling. "Why should I?I don't care about the others,I don't care about what someone things about me,and I don't care about you! **You** are the reason everything of this crap even happened!**You **were the one who made me doubting my loyalty!**You** are the reason my whole life is a mess now!I shouldn't even be talking to you right now,nor should I've saved Lok back there!I should've ended my mission,yet I didn't! And why? Because of **you **goddamnit! Every problem of mine comes back to **you**!I turned against the organization,the place I grew up,against the man who was the closest thing to a father for me,who took me from the streets! I gave everything up. I could have gotten respect and power after all those years of training,killing and lying but I decided against it,and why?Because of you and your 'In everyone is something good' crap!" She yelled furiously at him.

"You had the chance to kill me more than once,but you didn't! I am not the reason for your problems because in the end **you** are the one who makes the decisions! I'm thankful that you saved Lok and even if I don't know why you're doing all this,I'm glad that you're alright! You're not the only one whose life has changed strongly! Since you appeared you've made more trouble than anything else! I wasn't able to focus,hell you didn't even let me sleep peacefully! The only thing I was able to think about the whole time was **you!** I was wondering if you changed your mind or if you still wanted to kill me!If you were okay or maybe in a corner bleeding to death! And as I went for a walk to clear my mind ,guess what,I found you in an alley almost bleeding to DEATH! I even helped you and I didn't care if you were from the organization!All I cared about was that you're alright! Don't lie to yourself just because you're denying the truth! We both know best that it isn't my fault,neither is it yours!You want to leave the organization but everything else too! You don't even think about the others who care about you!" He yelled angrily.

"Then tell me who cares about me?I'm a damn traitor,a liar,a killer!Who would care if I would disappear?No one!" She yelled back.

"I would!" He said truthfully and her expression softened slightly,but she still held the frown.

"Why?" She asked in a sigh. He took her face in his hands and let out a deep breath.

"I already told you before. Because I care about you." She looked up and her hazel eyes met his amber ones.

"Please think about leaving once more. It's not the only option you have." He said gently but she shook her head.

"I can't-"

"Then at least stay for the mission. You're already here and we could need your help." He said in a begging tone.

"You just want me to over think my decision. Do I look like an idiot to you?" She asked angrily. Suddenly his all so famous smirk appeared and he let go of her.

"Fine,I understand. I should've known before that this mission is too big for Zhalia Moon." He started and she crossed her arms.

"Oh please Vale,stop this play. Where did you get this from?From a movie?" She asked sarcastic and he shrugged.

"Does it mind? As long as it works...well,does it?" Dante crossed his arms and copied Zhalia's position.

"No,it doesn't. I'm leaving." She turned angrily around and opened the door.

"And again you're running away from your problems!" He called angrily after her.

"And you know what?I don't care!" He heard her yelling. He ran a hand over his face and sighted.

_Well,then plan B._

As soon as Zhalia was out,she wanted nothing more than just leave and forget everything,but god obviously had other things in mind. As soon as she wanted to leave the boat,she was hold back by something. As if there was a...barrier? She touched it once more and there it was. She growled loudly and turned around,just to see Dante leaning against the doorway.

"You're insane!"She hissed angrily and he laid a hand at his chest.

"That hurts." He said in a faked hurt voice. She sighted and walked slowly over to him. She stopped right in front of him,just a tiny distance between them. She laid a hand at his chest and looked with a smile up. He rose an eyebrow and she smirked.

"I hope you can swim." She said sweetly and in the next moment he was in the water with a loud 'splash'. She walked over to the railing and leaned over to see him glaring daggers at her. She laid her head in her hands and returned his gaze.

"Asshole." She muttered before she left. She stomped back down and went into the free room. She slammed the door behind her and locket it angrily,cursing under her breath.

_'Great,just great!Now I'm stuck with them for god knows how long! This is ridiculous! Lucky him I had my bag with some clothe with me. Otherwise I would've definitely killed him!'_

She glanced over to the bag and sighted. She was in such a rush that she almost forgot that she left it here before she saved Lok. She looked around and sighted before she slumped down at her 'bed'. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue.

'_Okay Zhalia,calm down. You can't do anything against it. Besides,if you end the mission fastly ,you're away as fast as you came. Then you can leave...'_

Suddenly she heard a knock and groaned.

"What?!" She yelled angrily and annoyed,not wanting to stand up.

"Open the door." she heard a male voice calling angrily and she sighted. What did he want this time?

"Go to hell." She simply yelled and threw her head back at the pillow.

"Open the door,or I'll break this damn door down." He said angrily and Zhalia was impressed. So she made him pissed. Great,now he felt exactly like she does.

"Do as you please,I don't care!" She yelled lazily but soon regretted it as she heard a loud 'bang' The door flew open and Dante walked in. He already changed,but his hair was still wet. He walked over to her and stopped right in front of the bed. His arms were crossed above his chest. If looks were able to kill,she would be 50 feet under the earth.

"What?" She asked lazily as she sat up.

"We have to talk."

"We are talking right now,you know?"

Dante growled in frustration before he went over to the door,closed it and used stopglue. He turned around and saw Zhalia tensing.

"What the hell do you want,asshole?" She asked through gritted teeth and he -to her surprise- sat down next to her and took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"Why did you do that?" He simply asked and she smirked. "To piss you off." She simply replied and he narrowed his brows.

"Well congratulations,you were successful." He said angrily and she exhaled deeply.

"You deserved it." She simply said and he sighted in frustration.

"Listen Zhalia,I told you before that we need you." He started but she cut him off.

"Do I look like I'm some stupid person who you can keep here against her will just because you're too stupid to do a mission?" She hissed and he smirked.

"Obviously." He said and his smirk grew large as he saw her growling in frustration.

"Is that all you want?If yes,please leave or I have to kick your ass out of here." She said angrily and his expression fell.

"I just wanted you to know that you can leave tomorrow if you really want to." He said in one breath and she looked surprised up to him before she narrowed her brows.

"Why the sudden mind change?" She asked doubtful and he shrugged.

"I don't want you to be mad at me before you're leaving. I also don't want to force you to something you don't want. If you really want to leave so badly,you can go tomorrow morning." He said standing up. She eyes him surprised and confused as he went out of the room.

"Goodnight." Was the last thing she hard before the door closed. She blinked several times before she let a breath out she didn't know she was holding. She laid back down at the bed and sighted. Her heart stopped for a millisecond as he said that he didn't want her to be mad at him before she left.

'_Does he really care that much about me that he's worried about how I'm feeling about him?'_

Silently,she cursed herself. Why? Because she felt guilty about being mad at him...

* * *

The next morning started peaceful. Sophie had to wake up Lok who fell from the bed and slammed with his head at his on Cherit who screamed and flew up. Soon Dante and Zhalia were standing in the doorway,both already dressed. Zhalia rose an eyebrow and Dante hung his head while he shook his head.

"It was Sophie's fault!"He yelled angrily and pointed at her.

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Shut up,both of you!"Zhalia yelled and they stopped immediately. "Grow up,would you?" She snapped angrily before she left. Dante smirked as they saw the surprised look of the teens.

'_She knows how to make them shut up,I have to give her that one.' _

With that he left and walked over to her room. The door was closed,so he knocked on it.

"Why don't you break the door down like last time?You know it had an action effect." He heard her calling from the other room and he chuckled while he shook his head. He opened the door,went in and closed it behind himself.

"Nice job back there." He admitted and she waved with her hand.

"They're much more annoying than you are and that is a new record!" She said bored as she was looking for something in her backpack.

"So,you've decided yet?" he asked with a hopeful spark in his amber eyes. She stopped and sighted.

"Yes,I did." She replied and threw her backpack in a corner. She looked up and shook her head.

"As much as I want to kill myself for this,I'll stay." She told him and a smile appeared on his face. "under one condition." She said holding her finger up. "I'll help you to end the mission,but I'll just stay until we found the Argo and the amulets." She ended and he nodded.

"Great. I'll explain the mission upstairs when Lok and Sophie are ready." he said and left. Zhalia sighted and shook her head.

_'Why did I agree again?'_

Suddenly there was another knock at the door and Lok walked in. Zhalia rose an eyebrow and he gave her one of his brightest smiles.

"I heard that you were staying for the mission!Does that mean that you won't leave after it?" He asked excited and Zhalia rose her other eyebrow too.

"What gives you that idea?I'm not a person who changes its mind fastly." She walked over to her bag and took some titans out.

"Well,I thought that you could maybe-"

"Lok,I won't change my mind. Even if I wanted to,I can't." With that she walked past him and went to Sophie and Dante who were already sitting at the bench. Zhalia and Lok went opposite of them and sat down.

"So,how do we get down to the ship?"Lok started and Dante smiled.

"Not how do we get down to the ship,how do we get the ship to us." He said leaning back and the others eyes widened.

"You can't be serious Dante." Sophie started.

"Care to explain?" Zhalia asked and rose an eyebrow in surprise. Dante sat straight up again and sighted.

"It is to old and someone could get hurt. It's just a matter of time until it breaks completely,so that the option that we're going down is gone,we have to bring the ship somehow up." He explained and they nodded.

"Now the million dollar question is how." Zhalia concluded and Dante nodded. "Exactly. Any suggestions?" He asked looking around. Lok had his 'thinking' face on ,just like Sophie and Zhalia was looking on the ground.

"Titans." She simply said and Lok's face lit up.

"They can walk underwater?" He asks surprised but also amazed. Zhalia nodded and he grinned. "Awesome!"

"That's not a bad idea."

* * *

"We can tell the ship is from the right time period because the metal work is bronze, like these rots. "Dante explained them as he took a careful look on two rots.

"Why bronze?" Lok asked curiously.  
"That's all they had. It took many more centuries to invent iron or steel."

"So everything was made of bronze then?It was like the plastic of ancient times?"

"See,our wreck looks just like the illustrations the greeks left us." Sophie said.

"However,there are still things about this wrecks that leaves me to think that it's not the Argo itself." Dante told them.

"Now,Kreutalk!" They heard a familiar voice calling and they looked up to see DeFoe with his man.

"Breaker!" Grier called and the titans appeared in front of them.

"You are mine Dante Vale!" DeFoe said angrily. "Posionfang!"

Dante dodged the spell and jumped beside. He pulled his Metagolem amulet out and held it in the air.

"This is your fight,Metagolem!" He called but the amulet blinked several times without the titan coming out. "Oh no, I used all my powers on the ship!"

"That's why I always keep something in reserve for emergencies. Kilthane!" Zhalia called and the warrior titan. It appeared and shielded them from the others.

"Take cover in the ship!" Dante commanded and they ran into it.

"Follow my leads. I know it looks pretty bad,but I have a plan."

Zhalia snickered. "It doesn't look pretty bad,it **is **pretty bad." She commented but Dante simply rolled his eyes before he took his Holotome out.

"Zhalia,Lok,Sophie. Go to the main entrance on the deck and block it."

"But what about you?" Sophie asked worriedly and Zhalia rolled her eyes at the princess comment.

"I'll be fine,trust me."

_'Trust me..those damn two words' _Zhalia thought annoyed but did as they were told. Just as they turned their backs to him, DeFoe jumped through a hole in the ship but Dante dodged just in time. He looked up and smirked at his opponent.

"DeFoe." He said rather amused and Zhalia shook her head before she ran to the deck with the kids.

"Your time has come Dante Vale. Mindrone!Gar-ghoul!"

The titans took their place in front of DeFoe and went into their fight position.

"Poisonfang!" DeFoe called and the green acid almost hit Dante. Gar-ghoul tried to hit him several times as well,but he always dodged it.

While Dante kept DeFoe busy,Grier and his men were trying to go through the entrance on the deck,but failed as Lok,Sophie and Zhalia held it close.

"How long will this hold?" Lok asked worriedly and Zhalia turned her head to the blond-haired seeker.

"Not very,hope you're ready for a fight." Lok gave her a slight nod before he looked at Sophie.

"I should better go and help Dante." Sophie suddenly said and Zhalia kept pushing the door with Lok while she was simply watching them.

"I think you should stay." She managed to say and Lok agreed with her. Sophie put her hands on her hips and narrowed her brows.

"No one gives orders to the heiress of the Casterwille family." Zhalia rolled her eyes while Lok went over to Sophie.

"We have our job here to do Sophie!Dante said so,right?" With that he continued to help Zhalia.

"Anyone can make mistakes!Dante could be in trouble!" She said and ran back in the direction where they came from. Zhalia rolled her eyes once more but Lok looked worried after her.

"You'd better go with her." She said to him and he nodded before he followed the Casterwille to the fight.

Just as Sophie reached the door she heard DeFoe speaking.

"I'll never surrender to you Dante Vale."

She bursted through the door and ran towards the organization seeker."I would think again DeFoe!"

Dante's eyes widened.

'_Didn't I told them to stay there?'_

"Sophie wait!"

But it was too late. She kicked DeFoe in the side,but he was faster and pointed with the tip of his sword at her throat. She slowly backed away and stumbled right into his titans. DeFoe who was still pointing his sword at Sophie,smirked.

"Apparently the tide has turned ." He turned Sophie around so that she was facing Dante. DeFoe stood behind her and held the sword at her throat.

"Now it is you who must give up!"

Dante wasn't able to do anything else,so he held his hands up with a frown on his face.

"I'm so sorry Dante!" Sophie said fearfully and DeFoe held her tighter.

"Unlike you,I have no weakness. I don't make friends of my colleagues,so they are expendable."He explained but didn't notice that Lok silently made his way behind DeFoe.

"You don't have friends at all DeFoe." Dante said smirking and Lok knew that it was his sign.

"Boltflare!"The young seeker cried and fired the spell at DeFoe who loosed his grip on Sophie in the progress.

"Spidertouch!"Dante called and pulled Defoe over to him while Sophie went free. DeFoe fell at the ground and Dante twisted his arm behind his back.

"Yes!It must be time to eat because DeFoe just got served." Lok joked happily but Sophie crossed her arms.

_Wait,if Lok and Sophie are here,they left her alone with Grier. _His eyes widened.

"Dante,I am so sorry,I didn't mean to-"

"No time for that,go and help Zhalia!"He commanded and with a nod they left.

While that Grier and hid men have managed to break through the door and Zhalia was alone with Grier and seven of his suits.

Just before the fight started,Sophie and Lok returned and were ready to fight.

"I'm not here to bully Dante's puppy and a couple of girls. Just make it easier for everyone and surrender." Grier said in his stern voice but Zhalia simply laid her hand on her hips.

"Girls?You must mean Sophie." she started and took some steps closer to him. "I am a woman who is about to make you eat those words."She said angrily and Lok gulped.

'_Mentally note to myself:never call Zhalia a girl.'_

"You take the three on the left Sophie,and I'll take the four on the right. I am no ones puppy! Hyperstride!" He jumped towards the four suits on the right and knocked two of them in his jump out. He landed on the ground again and went back into his fight position.

"This would be a lot easier if I would have the power to invoke Kipperin!" Lok said to himself as he looked around.

Zhalia was running towards Grier and growled. He tried to punch her but she was faster and kicked him in the side. He stumbled a bit but kept standing. Gareon who sat the whole time on her shoulder,shot a beam from his eyes at him.

"Air support,Icarus!"Sophie called and held her amulet in the air. The titan appeared and shot magic arrows at some suits. Sophie fought against two while Lok had some problems by himself. One of the suits grabbed him from behind and another came towards him,but he kicked him in the stomach and elbowed the other one in the ribs. As one suit fell against a mast,he noticed that it had perfect circle shaped holes in it.

"What about those holes?" He asked out loud. Grier growled loudly and his fist shone blue.

"Dragonfist!" He called and punched Gareon who went back in his amulet. Zhalia punched him several times in the chest before he lifted her up by her shoulders.

"Let me down." She hissed in a dangerous low voice and tried to get free,but failed.

"Zhalia,no!" Sophie called. Two suits shot a Raypulse at Icarus and the flying titan went back in his amulet.

Zhalia finally got free and jumped back into her fight position. Right then they heard a call.

"Stop!"

All heads shot in the direction where it came from and Zhalia inwardly rolled her eyes.

_'He has to make a scene,doesn't he?Just in time when the fight is almost over.'_

"Release him!"Grier ordered Dante,who stood in the doorway with DeFoe in front of him on his knees. He still had a tight grip on him and wasn't going to release him soon.

"Leave the ship!" Dante said and the others went back next to him.

"I won't leave my commanding officer." He argued back and Dante narrowed his brows.

"That won't be necessary Grier. Promise to back up and we'll give you DeFoe."

"What makes you trust them?" Zhalia said and lifted her eyebrow.

'_Oh the irony.' _She thought drily.

"I'm with Zhalia,do you really think that someone like this will keep his word?" Lok asked carefully but Dante kept looking at Grier.

"So,what do you say?" He asked seriously and Grier nodded. "Agreed. I won't break my word Dante Vale." He promised and lowered his head slightly,knowing that they've lost this fight.

He released DeFoe who crawled behind Grier and held on his right leg.

"Idiot!You will pay with your life for this weakness!Men,attack! Show no mercy!" He commanded furiously but they didn't move an inch. Grier looked down and shook his head.

"What?What are you waiting for?Grier! I said attack!" He cried angrily out before he punched with his fists at the ground. "You are my minion you idiot!"

Grier threw DeFoe over his shoulder and left with a yelling DeFoe.

"Sometimes honor can be found where you least expect it." Dante told him and Zhalia sighted.

"That's what I call insane." Zhalia muttered and Lok chuckled at her comment.

"I have to give you that,four suits by your self,I'm impressed." She admitted and nudged him slightly in the side with a small smile playing at her lips. He simply smiled and rubbed his neck.

"It's only natural that such a mighty warrior deserves a sword." Dante said and bowed in front of him. He held the sword out and Lok smiled brightly.

"You mean it?"

"Lok,it's time you had the advanced power to mature conviction. This is the titan Lindorm." He said handing him the sword. "The sword is difficult to control. " He told him and right in this moment an aura surrounded him and he fought against the magic in the sword.

"He won't be able to bond with it." Zhalia said watching the scene.

"We must give the boy a chance!" Cherit who just appeared said and they turned back to him. In that moment,a green glowing amulet appeared and it flew in Lok's hand.

The sword lost his energy and it fell at the ground.

"I don't know if I could've bonded with that. I sensed a really strong energy." Sophie admitted and Cherit grinned.

"But Lok managed anyway."

"Just because you bonded with it,doesn't mean that you will be able to control it in a real battle." Zhalia pointed out.

"For now,let's get back to our detective work." Dante reminded them.

"Dante?What's the most important part to build a ship?" Lok suddenly asked and Dante turned over to him.

"Well,that would be the main mast." He told him and Lok laid his hands on his hips.

"Now I think I figured out what these bronze holes are for."

* * *

"Okay,ready?And push!" Dante said and every one of them pushed against the wooden bar. Suddenly something in the mast opened and Dante went over to it. He took it out and looked at it.

"Wow,what is it?" Sophie asked curiously as Dante opened it.

"A map. I was correct,the ship isn't the Argo. The map tells us where it sunk. Apparently it sunk in deep waters."

"So,we still didn't complete our mission. We're going to track it down,don't we?" Look asked excited while Zhalia's eyes widened and her head shot over to Dante who smirked at her.

"Exactly. I'll tell Guggenheim. You all have a rest. "With that he went downstairs. Zhalia cursed silently before she followed him. Just as he was about to enter his room, she punched him in the upper arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"he asked rubbing his upper arm and she crossed her arm above her chest.

" I swear one day I'll punch this stupid smirk out of your face!" She said angrily and he grinned.

" I won't-"

" Nah! I don't want to hear it. You said until the mission ia over and we still didn't find the Argo, so you'll stay." He said victoriously and she growled.

"I won't! " she argued back but Dante rolled his eyes. "You will; or I'll turn the barrier on!"he threatened and her eyes widened.

"you wouldn't! " she said lowly.

"Oh, trust me I would!"

She shot him for some more moments a dangerous glare before she went into her room, cursing him for being born. He simply laughed at this and went into his own room. This will be a long mission ...

* * *

**First of all:I am truly sorry for the late update. It is a miracle that I managed to update. Right now I am lying in a hospital bed and I tell you it's creepy to be alone in a room in the night here...oh well, it's not like I can do something about it, can I?**

**I apologize for my mistakes as well...I finished this chapter today and I hope that the next one comes or earlier :) I'm posting it from my mobile right now xD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I won't let zhalia leave that easily;) **

**Now the usual line:be so kind and leave a review:)**

**See ya in the next chap:)**


End file.
